The Princess Of Tennis
by KatShannon
Summary: Kitti Atobe is the youngest half-sister of Keigo Atobe and Seiichi Yukimura, and she is about to join the Seigaku Male Team. Girls on the team with the guys? Yes. Romance, comedy, friendship, troubles, tennis and a lot of Grape Ponta! *.* Ryoma/OC Yukimura/OC Atobe/OC Tezuka/OC Fuji/OC Eiji/OC Sanada/OC Jirou/OC Kirihara/OC Link for the pictures of the OCs on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am so nervous about this fic! I do hope you all enjoy! ^_^

This you probably be the most complicated fic I've ever written! There are so many characters and I am also adding a few OCs... I had to create some sort of schematic table with the characters, with pairing, level of friendship nicknames! And there is also going to be many POVs, 'cause there will be a few couples and I want everyone to see bits of them and their relationship. I will do my very best so no one get's lost!

In this chapter I only introduced the main OC and character. There is a link for picture for this and my other OCs on my profile, I used a online avatar maker so they might be similar, but those are just for you to get an idea of how they are.

The names here will not be like in Japan, it will be First Name and then Last Name.

I only ask for at least one review before I post another chapter, doesn't need to be compliments, I just would really like to have your opinion! ^.^

So let the games begin! :D

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

I am nervous. Freaking out, actually.

I am laying on my bed looking at the ceiling too nervous to get up.

My problems started not long ago, when the Japanese Student Council decided that in the spirit of getting more girls to play tennis every tennis club would have to add three girls to their team, being then three doubles (one female and two male) and four singles (three male and one female). The girls would play against the girls but they are part of the team, they train with the team and their losses or wins are losses and wins for the whole team.

It's not like there is no talent girls playing tennis in Japan. There is lots of them, but they usually are students of the Academies. You see, schools in general have a good to fantastic male tennis club, but the girls are usually extremely weak. When a girl takes tennis seriously she practices and then tries to get into a Academy.

The Japanese Student Council trying to have strong female tennis clubs in the schools in general decided that adding girls to the boys team would be the solution. The clubs will be looking for girls from 12 to 14 since the 14 year olds that are good are already going to Academies, when usually the boys that play are 13 or 14, the 12 year old boys only do physical training.

If you think that this is a good idea, think twice. Schools are filled with fan girls, or at least the schools that my brothers go to. The number of girls just trying to be close to them will be huge! But the fan girls are not my problem.

My problem is that I was already having a hard time choosing which school I was going to attend, but now I have to choose which club I will join. Which school, which club, which friends, which brother.

I have two big brothers.

Keigo Atobe, calls himself and is called by many Ore-sama, I call him Kei-chan. Kei-chan is the main heir of the Atobe Household. A very traditional and important family. My family. Kei-chan is 14 years old. His mother passed away while given birth to him. Not long after Dad met my mom, she got pregnant so they married, although they married because of the pregnancy they do love each other. Although Kei-chan has no memories of his birth mother, he loves her and all the stories and things that Dad told him about her. Kei-chan also loves my mom as if she was his, she raised him. Kei-chan is the buchou of the Hyoutei Tennis Club.

Seiichi Yukimura, called by many 'child of god' or 'demigod', I call him Seii-chan. My mom was engaged to Seii-chan dad when she had him, but during the pregnancy his dad fell in love with another woman. He didn't act on his feelings hoping that with time they would go away. Although they were happy about having Seii-chan in their life, my mom and his dad were unhappy and when mom met my dad and feel in love, my mom and Seii-chan dad decided that it was best to part ways. Seii-chan leaves with his father, that later married the woman he loved and now they have a 8 year old daughter. Seii-chan visit us and travel with us since he was a baby and he and I are very close. His relationship with Kei-chan is good although they are really different from one another. Seii-chan is the 14 year old buchou of the Rikkaidai Tennis Club.

And that is my problem. I am friends with the regulars of both teams and my brothers are captains of both teams. Although I play tennis against then since I can remember, when they play against each other I never cheer for one of them to win, because cheering for one makes me feel sick, like I like one better than the other. I love them both equally, in different ways but still equally. And if I am in the a club I have to root for my club to win.

So I chose to go to Seigaku. Seigaku has a good team, and their buchou is famous for his talent. Both my brothers believe him to be very talented, and they are not impressed easily. If I get to play for Seigaku, when playing against my brothers will be hard because it will be more serious than it ever was, but at least I won't be choosing one over another.

Making this decision was hard, but wanna know what is harder? Telling them my decision.

Both teams are here at the Atobe Mansion. Kei-chan, Kaba-chan (Kabaji), Jirou-sama, Oshitari-san, Gakuto-san, Shishido-san, Ohtori-chan, Hiyoshi-san. Seii-chan, Gen-chan (Sanada), Yanagi-san, Kirihara-kun, Yagyuu-san, Niou-chan, Bunta-chan, Jackal-san. Even Sakaki-sama (Hyoutei's coach) is here. They are all down stairs waiting for me to go down and tell them which club I will choose.

I get up from my bed and I walk towards the mirror to see if I am presentable before leaving. I look at my reflection and I smile. I love the fact that my long and wavy hair is dark blue like Seii-chan, and that my eyes are the same grey color that Kei-chan. The blue of my hair with the grey of my eyes are a great mix with the creamed color of my skin (there is a link for the 'picture' of her as well as my other OCs on my page).

"Ojou-sama."

I turn to see one of our maids at the door.

"Yes?"

"Everyone arrived and is waiting for you in the entertainment room."

I raise my eyebrow. "The entertainment room? Why?"

"It was Yukimura-sama idea. A way to keep Akutagawa-san awake."

I chuckle. "I see… Well I am going now. Thank you for letting me know."

"My pleasure Ojou-sama." She says bowing a bit and then leaving.

When I arrive to the entertainment room everything goes silent. I sit down in the seat left for me, where everyone could see me.

"Ohayo!" I say.

"Ohayo." Everyone says in different time and/or tone.

"Kitti-chan I imagine that you already made your decision." Said Sakaki-sensei.

"Yes, Sakaki-sama. I made my decision…"

"I can see that you are nervous, but you must know that no matter where you choose, you will always be welcome at Hyoutei, and I would be extremely upset if you thought that you could not come to talk or watch our practices anymore."

At this I look at Sakaki-sensei and smile. "Arigato Sakaki-sama!"

"The same applies to Rikkaidai Ki-chan." Said Seiichi.

"Arigato mina!"

Everyone goes silent and a take a deep breath.

"You all know that at first choosing a school was being hard, but now that I am also choosing a club… It was almost impossible. Playing against one of you is easy when is just playing, in a completion would be much harder but possible. But choosing one of you, is not something I am able to do. So I am going to Seigaku."

Everyone was quite for a while, eyes wide open and in chock, then the mess started.

Everyone started talking at the same time. I didn't understand anything they said. I just sat there. Then Sakaki-sensei walked to me and hugged me. Taking a bit of the attention of the others to this fact.

"I will be leaving now Kitti-chan. I expect visits from you and I would appreciate if you could come to the female tryouts, I believe that your help will be much welcomed."

"It would be my pleasure to help with the tryouts Sakaki-sama." I say smiling.

"I need to go now. I still have to contact Ryuzaki-san to talk about you and ask her to take good care of you."

"There is no need…"

"I insist." He says.

I nod and smile. "See you soon."

He nods and leaves. The others that were watching everything were now quite.

"Well… I am glad that you are not coming to Rikkaidai Mini Buchou!" Said Kirihara breaking the silence.

"And why is that Kirihara-kun?"

"It is a lot of fun seeing you lose!" He says laughing.

I laugh. "Don't count on the victory just yet, something tells me that Rikkaidai will not be the national champion this year!"

"That is obvious. Hyoutei will win. Ore-sama will lead his team to victory." Keigo said.

And with that started a discussion about who is going to win and why. A discussion that ended with all of us laying on the ground of the tennis court of the Atobe Mansion tired but with a smile on our faces.

I guess that everything ends well when it ends with Tennis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey There! First I would like to thanks the kind words of 'angelg0722' and 'magicalnana'! Thank you so much for your reviews! I also would like to thank all the favorites and followings that the story got! Thank you all so much! ^_^

This new chapter has a few POVs and introduces three new OCs! Introducing to all of you the OCs that are joining the Hyoutei team! ^.^

I said it before but I will say it again. There are links for the pictures of the OCs on my profile, to help everyone putting a face to the names! No one commented about the pictures so I don't know if it working, so if anyone could comment to help me know I would appreciate! :D

Like I said it before, the names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

And when the words are in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_! *.*

I expect at least one review so I can post the new chapter! :)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Minka Aizawa POV**

I am standing outside a Cha-Shitsu (place were the Japanese Tea ceremony is held. Me and my mom and dad came here, because we heard so much about the very famous and talented the Way of Tea host Sakura Himura.

We have been here for a few hours now, and I decided to step outside for a bit. The garden is absolutely beautiful, although that is something expected since tea ceremony hosts are famous for being talented in gardening as well as other things.

"Is everything alright Aizawa-san?" I turn to see one of the two daughters of Sakura Himura by my side. She has a brown and long hair with her eye color being pink. She seems to be around my age.

"Yes Himura-san." I say smiling at her. "You mother is extremely talented!"

"Arigato Aizawa-san."

"Will you and your sister follow her steps?"

"Nakimi one-chan is already following her steps. She hosts a Chado (Tea Ceremony) from time to time. She will be finishing school next year and then she will become a professional. I am still learning though. But I am not sure if it is the path I will follow. I love Tennis but I never had the courage to play in a competition. I used to only play with a friend of mine, but she moved to the US this year. A shame 'cause I was hoping to play doubles with her this year in Hyoutei."

"I thought Hyoutei had a weak female team… It was said to me that the most talented female players in Japan were going to academies when they reached 14…" I said surprised.

"The female is weak but the male team isn't. And this year all male teams have to have three girls on their team, two playing doubles and one in singles."

I smile. "This is great news! My mom and dad said I had to attend Hyoutei and I was really upset because of the Tennis, but now I can play!"

"You play tennis too?" She asks surprise.

"Yes, I play in doubles although I don't know anyone to play doubles with me and… Wait! Would you like to play a bit of tennis with me to see if we would be a good pair?"

She smiles at me. "That would be great Aizawa-san!"

"You can call me Minka, Himura-san."

"Then Minka-chan, feel free to call me Narumi!"

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

"Ohayo Sakaki-sama!" I say happily walking towards him.

"Ohayo Kitti-chan. There are a lot of girls here, much more than I expected. I have no idea how to proceed."

"Well… 80% of them don't even know how to hit a ball, they are only here for a chance to getting attention of the guys. I say we first separate in groups and them give each three chances to show us her serve. That way we can cut out most of the ones that don't play. The ones that pass this first part will be separated in doubles and singles according to what they want. The doubles can choose who they pair with, but if they don't have a pair ready we choose for them. Them we get the ten best pairs and ten best singles so they can play against each other until there is only one of each left. The matches of the ten bests should be watched by the regulars too. And Kei-chan will watch everything with you and me."

Sakaki-sensei looks at me surprised and I smiled and said. "This is the plan I build for Rikkaidai tests and I think it would work here too."

"Oh! You are helping with Rikkaidai selection too?"

"Yes. Seii-chan asked for my help since they don't have a coach and he is not used to dealing with girls in his team."

"I see…"

At this Keigo arrives. He has watching places set for us and guys of the team helping with the balls and nets, although they are far from being regulars for the girls disappointment.

I move forward to talk to the girls but they are all talking too much. I look at Keigo and he snaps his fingers getting them all quiet.

"Welcome to the Hyoutei female tryouts. The male team is glad to see so many girls here, ready to give their blood and sweat for the team." I say and at this a few look scared. "I am Kitti Atobe and will be here, along with the team buchou Keigo Atobe and their coach Sakaki-sensei selecting only the best of you to play and represent Hyoutei. Good luck to all of you."

"You all received a number. I want first only one to fifty on the court." Sakaki-sensei says and they do so. "Now each of you get three chances to show us you serve, one by one. Number one, begin."

After a really long time, of the 320 girls that enlisted 90 were left.

"That was the most horrible experience that Ore-sama ever had to go through."

"I agree with you Atobe." Said Sakaki-sensei.

"Well I still have to do this in Rikkaidai… Well. We should begin with the second part of the selection." I say standing up and walking towards the remaining girls.

"I will now be giving you all new numbers, according to your choice of playing singles or doubles. If you don't have a pair yet I will assign you one." I say.

After a while I was able to separate everyone, there were 40 girls playing for the single spot, and 50 for the doubles making then 25 pairs. 25 pairs was a problem, we had to ask medium level boys to be a pair and play to make it even.

Hours after we had ten pairs and ten individual players. They would be playing only in the next day. _Thank God!_

Later that day the regulars came to my house to talk about the tryouts.

"It was hell on earth!" I say.

"That bad?" Said Ohtori.

"They were awful! Most of them never even played tennis before!" I say. "At least it got better towards the end. The ten pairs and ten individual player that will play tomorrow are good. There are a few that a really good! They could be in the male team easily. You guys will have strong females members, don't worry! It was just awful that we had to see so many awful players to find them."

"Good enough to crush you?" Said Gakuto making me laugh.

"Yes, there is the possibility. Rikkaidai and Seigaku will have great competition. And you all have to watch the final part of the tryouts!"

"Why?" said Hiyoshi.

"To show the girls that they are part of the team and that we support them, obviously." Said Oshitari.

The next day came and everyone was already in the courts ready to watch the matches and find out who will be on the team. When the matches ended it was obvious that Sakaki-sensei, Keigo and the rest of the team was really glad with their chances at winning.

"Ore-sama is here to welcome Chiharu Nakahara as Hyoutei Singles 4, and the pair Minka Aizawa and Narumi Himura as Doubles 3. Welcome to the team!" Keigo says and everyone starts clapping.

* * *

**Chiharu Nakahara POV**

Those two days of tryouts were really hard but I finally managed to be on the team. After Atobe-sama announced who was on the team everyone took time to meet each other, and now I was sitting next to my new team mates at the Atobe Mansion.

"Ore-sama met your father Nakahara-chan a while ago, and I have to say that he is an excellent Chef." Atobe-sama said looking at me.

"Arigato Atobe-sama! Nothing makes him happier than when someone enjoys his meals."

"Your father is a Chef Chi-chan?" Jirou waking up.

I raise my eyebrows at the nickname. "Uhn… Yes Jirou-sempai. He work as a chef for the Imperial Family." I say and everyone looks at me surprised.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Kitti-chan says. "He really is an amazing Chef Chi-chan!"

"Chi-chan?" I ask her raising my eyebrows.

She laughs and points at Jirou-sempai that is sleeping again.

"Jirou-sama said it first! I just said because it was really cute! Gomen!"

I smile. "I don't mind Kitti-chan."

"Kitti-chan why you didn't tried for the team?" Said Aizawa-chan beating me to the punch.

"I didn't want to cheer for one of my brothers, my friends, to win and the others to lose. They are equal to me, so I decided to go to another school where I can cheer for both to lose!" She says laughing.

The night went on with us getting to know each other better. In the end the boys went to the courts to play matches and the girls stayed inside talking, since we were tired from the matches we played earlier today.

We talked, played games, made jokes. In the end we were already friends even though we would be playing against Kitti-chan.

"There will be a male under 16 tournament on Sunday, and I was planning on going. Do you want to come with? We could have lunch, watch tennis and do a little bit of shopping too." I say.

"That is a great idea Chi-chan! Relaxing and having fun before all the hard work begins on Monday is just what the doctor ordered! I am in!" Said Minka-chan.

"That's great Minka-chan! And you two?" I say smiling.

"I am in! After helping in the Hyotei tryouts and spending the next two days helping with Rikkaidai tryouts I will be dying for some relaxation!"

"I will have to check with my mom, but I think you can already include me in!" Said Narumi-chan.

After this we talk the details of the meeting, and then talk some more before we all left.

I am now laying in my bed. I am happy. The girls are all really sweet and the guys are really nice and cute. _Best day ever!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone! :D

I hope you are all doing fine! :)

First I would like to thank 'jafcbutterfly', 'magicalnana' and 'Soul Vrazy' for your reviews! Thank you so much! Thank you all for the new favorites and followings!

This new chapter has two POVs and introduces three new OCs! Introducing to all of you the OCs that are joining the Rikkaidai team!

I said that I said it before but I will say it once again. There are links for the pictures of the OCs on my profile, to help everyone putting a face to the names! No one commented about the pictures so I don't know if it working, so if anyone could comment to help me know I would appreciate! :D

Like I said it before, the names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

And when the words are in _italic_ it means that it is a _thought_!

I expect at least one review so I can post the new chapter!

I truly hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Minami Daidouji POV**

I am sitting under a tree reading the new rules book of the tennis tournament.

"Ohayo Minami-chan! How are you? Excited?" I turn to see my best friend smiling at me.

"Ohayo Ayumi-chan! I am good, a bit nervous but overall good." I say closing the book.

"I am nervous too… The Rikkaidai team is famous for being extremely good and having a chance to play with them would be amazing! Our tennis skills would improve so much! But the competition is going to be hard!" She says sitting at my side. She looks at the book I was reading and raises an eyebrow. "The new rule book?"

I laugh. "It distracts me!"

"Ok then… Where did you stop?"

"I stopped here…" I say pointing at the new rules for replacements in case of injuries.

"Read to me…" Said Ayumi-chan closing her eyes.

"In case a female member of the team is unable to play the match won't be played and be considered a loss for W.O. and in case…" I started reading.

A while passed, and then suddenly a girl with a long red hair was standing in front of us.

"I am sorry to disturb you but I am a first year (7th grade) and I still am a bit loss, could you please tell me where the tennis courts are?"

"Are you going to tryout for the team?" Said Ayumi opening her eyes.

"Yes."

"We will too, we want the doubles spot, are you going for the singles?" I say smiling.

She smiles. "Yes, I am not really good at doubles and more than that, I still don't know anyone…"

"I see… We have to go to the courts now too, you can come with us." I say.

"Arigato!" She says.

We start going towards the courts together.

"I am Ayumi Shirayu and this is Minami Daidouji and are in our second year (8th grade) here in Rikkaidai." Ayumi says smiling.

"It's nice to meet you! I am Hikari Koizumi!"

"Where do you play Koizumi-chan? If you don't mind me asking." I say.

"I don't mind, and you both can call me Hikari. I am mostly an aggressive baseliner Daidouji-sempai. What about you two?"

"If we can call you Hikari-chan, then you must call us by our first name too! I insist!" Ayumi said smiling.

"And I agree." I say and Hikari nods.

"I am an all-rounder and Minami-chan is also an all-rounder." Said Ayumi smiling.

"Oh! Here we are!" Said Hikari.

"There are so many girls! And is a shame that most are only here too see the regulars." I say sadly.

"They are here for the regulars? Why?" Hikari said confused.

Ayumi chuckles at this. "You will know when you see them Hikari-chan!"

"You don't think they will be here right? Sanada-sempai and Yukimura-sempai probably don't want the team missing a good day of training just to see the girls tryouts, especially since most girls probably don't even know how to play. And they would be right to do so."

"You can be so strict sometimes Minami-chan! I think it would be nice for them to watch, so they can know their possible team mates better." Ayumi says.

"I don't really have an opinion about that. I like strict training, I grow up with it. Training hard can be really fun, although I enjoy just doing nothing too!" Hikari says.

I sigh but them we are signed to be quite and a girl steps away from Yukimura-sempai and walks towards all the girls.

"Good luck!" I whisper and Hikari and Ayumi say back at the same time. "You too!"

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

The first day of the tryouts for the spots on the Rikkaidai team was just as bad as the one of Hyoutei although there were fewer girls.

And now in the end of the first day I am sitting at Seiichi leaving room with the rest of the team regulars.

"I saw the tryouts while I was going to the bathroom and it was awful! Please tell me that the girls playing for Hyoutei are weak! Otherwise we will lose for sure!" Said Kirihara throwing his hand in the air.

I chuckle. "The girls that will be playing for Hyoutei are quite strong, they are easily in the same level as the others, and I believe that they will only improve with Hyoutei training."

"That's awful! It means that we will lose two matches in every time! Good thing we will win the other matches, but it is still awful for our reputation! And…" Said Kirihara.

"That's not true." Said Yanagi stopping Kirihara. "I wasn't on the tryouts but from what I gathered Rikkaidai has great tennis players that won't be going to the Academies. There is a 90% of chances of us getting strong female members."

"Yanagi-san is right." I say. "The battle for the spots tomorrow will be harder than the one in the Hyoutei tryouts. Although the level of tennis is more or less the same, the number of talented girls is higher in Rikkaidai than the one in Hyoutei. You will see tomorrow."

"I thought that we would be training like usual tomorrow, like we did today." Said Jackal.

"We will." Said Sanada.

"No, tomorrow the regulars will watch the matches just like in Hyoutei." I said.

"We shouldn't lose I whole day of training, if Hyoutei did that's their problem." Said Sanada again.

"Don't go there Gen-chan! Watching tennis is a good form of training and the regulars need to be there to support the girls." I say.

Sanada opened his mouth to respond but I continued talking. "Seii-chan asked me to help. I am helping. And this is me helping. Those girls will be part of the team, if they lose is your loss too. They need to feel that they belong. Being in a male team will be hard, if you don't try to make them see that you see them as part of the team and respect them as such you will get yourself in trouble. The regulars will watch the final part of the tryouts and welcome the girls as part of the team because they are. It is not open to discussion."

Sanada looks at me absorbing what I said and then nods.

"Only mini buchou to make Sanada-sempai agree with us missing a day of training! She is just like Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara says making us all laugh. A laugh short lived since Sanada gave all of us his death glare.

After this everyone talked for a while, until they started leaving. When it was only me and Seiichi left he said.

"It is going to be hard having girls on the team. Especially for Sanada-san, but will tonight helped with your 'the girls are part of the team and should feel as such' speech. Arigato Ki-chan!"

"There is no need to thank Seii-chan! Although I am not part of the Rikkaidai team I love you all and wish you all the best! Besides you have to be strong for Seigaku defeat you, otherwise it will be no fun!"

"Seigaku won't win!" He says and starts tickling me.

After our tickling war is over he says. "Dad wanted me to ask if you will be staying for dinner and Rika-chan wanted me to ask for you to 'please pretty please' stay."

I laugh. "Actually I was wondering if I could stay the night… It is…"

"You are my sister! Of course you can stay! No explanation needed! You know that! Besides Rika-chan will love that 'cause even though you two are not blood related you are both my sisters and she sees you as an older sister."

"Well I see Rika-chan as a sister too! And I know I can stay if I want, but it wouldn't be polite if I didn't ask. You know mom! Her children must never forget their manners! And talking about moms, is your stepmom still in China?"

"No. Actually she arrived yesterday really happy, and I believe she brought some gifts for you and Keigo too."

"Nadeshiko-sama is always so kind. That makes me and Mom really happy, because you can have a Mom here too. And since you live here, having such a good relationship with your stepmom must be great."

"It is. Truly."

I smile and say. "I think it is really funny how you call your dad 'Dad', your stepmother 'Mother', our mom 'Mom' and my dad 'Father'."

"Look who is talking about! When talking to my dad and stepmother you and Keigo call them 'Father' and 'Mother'." Seiichi says smiling.

"I guess we all just have a big family!" I laugh.

The rest of the night was fun but simple. We had dinner together; talked about Mother's trip to China and she gave me a beautiful Chinese dress, and also was sending through me a gift to Keigo. In the end we said our good nights.

Since I had my own room in the Yukimura Household, I didn't have to share. But I while after we went to sleep Rika-chan came to my room and stayed the rest of the night after some girl talk.

The next day went on nicely. The tryouts were great and in the end the girls selected to the team were just as talented as the ones on the Hyoutei team.

"It would be my pleasure to welcome on the behalf of the Rikkaidai team Hikari Koizumi, Minami Daidouji and Ayumi Shirayu. Welcome to the team!" Said Seiichi with a smile on his face.

And now we were all in a team bonding experience. We are in a restaurant eating Yakiniku.

"I apologize but your name is extremely familiar Koizumi but I can't remember where I heard it." Said Sanada close to the end of our team bonding dinner.

Hikari smiles at Sanada and says. "I don't mind you asking Sanada-sempai. My family is famous for having one of the last traditional Ninjutsu School. Maybe that is why my name is familiar, are you interested in Ninjutsu."

Sanada nods in response.

"You apply Ninjutsu on your tennis! Now I understand that amazing attack Koizumi-chan!" Says Kirihara enthusiastic making Hikari blush.

"Arigato Kirihara-sempai!" Says Hikari with a red face.

Everyone keeps looking from one to another curiously. And then to not make things harder on Hikari I change the subject.

"I know what Minami-chan parents do as well as everyone else here. After all Daidouji Industries are really famous and top of the line. I, for example, have many items made by the Daidouji industries, including my new cellphone." I say making Minami smile. "But what about your parents Ayumi-chan, what do they do?"

"My parents are diplomats Kitti-chan. I think is a great profession although I miss them since they travel a lot. Although they usually don't travel at the same time, so that one of them always stay with. Right now Dad is in England, but mom needed to go to a gala tonight and will only be back tomorrow." She says a bit sadly in the end.

"So you are alone tonight?" I ask and she nods. "Well! Not anymore! Why don't we girls have a sleepover at my house? We can get to know each other better, have fun and keep company to Ayumi-chan!"

The girls start smiling.

"There is no need…" Ayumi starts but Minami interrupts her.

"I would love that. I can call my parents and since Ayumi-chan will be there and they already know her they you allow me to go!"

"I would need to go to my house first and talk to my father personally but I am sure he will allow me, since my mom passed away and I don't have siblings this is a great girl time opportunity!" Says Hikari.

"It is saddle then! When we are done here my driver will pick us up and we can go to each of your houses to get a few things for you all and talk to your parents in person! Then it is slumber party time!" I say happily.

"That's not fair! I would like to go too!" Said Niou making us all laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! :D

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' for her review! Thank you! I would also like to thank for my new favorites and followings! I truly appreciate! ^.^

In this chapter there is... well... You will see! ;)

I said that I said that I said it before but I will say it once again. There are links for the pictures of the OCs on my profile, to help everyone putting a face to the names! No one commented about the pictures so I don't know if it working, so if anyone could comment to help me know I would appreciate! :)

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

And I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter! *.*

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

While the Ayumi, Hikari and Minami were changing into their pajamas I was making sure the maids got everything as I asked for our little slumber party. I was now at my amusement room. It was I room Mom and Dad put together for me, with a big screen, a fantastic sound system, lots of feather pillows, comfortable mattresses, lots of games and my favorite: cool party lights. I never used this room before since I don't have many girl friends. At least not in Japan.

I was checking if the maids brought Ponta, Doritos, Chocolate, and lots of other goodies. Junk food, check!

I leave the room to go find the girls and bring them here, but suddenly I am face to face with the Hyoutei team.

"Hi!" I say happily to the guys. They at look me in my pajamas and blush, Ohtori even looks away making me giggle. "It is just pajamas!"

"Exactly. Ore-sama thinks that you should be wearing more. Especially in front of us." Keigo says glaring at me.

"I. Don't. Care!" I say laughing. "I am wearing these because they are cute pajamas, besides I didn't know the guys were going to be here… But don't worry 'cause I will be out of the way in no time! I am having a slumber party with the Rikkaidai girls!"

"Really Kitti-hime? Am I invited?" Jirou says happily.

"Gomen Jirou-sama! Only girls!" I say giggling while Keigo glares at Jirou. "Now I need to go and fetch the girls! Good night boys! And stay away from this area! Tonight only girls can be here!"

I start to walk away when Jirou says. "Are they any good?"

I laugh. And look at the guys that are waiting anxiously to hear the answer. "Hyoutei and Rikkaidai have really strong female members on their team!" I say and then I leave.

When I reach my room the girls already changed into their pajamas.

"Oh! Your pajamas are so cute!" I say looking at the girls.

"Arigato Kitti-chan! Yours too!" Says Ayumi.

"Sorry it took me so long, but now we are ready for the party to start!" I say happily and then girls smile.

I take them to the amusement room and when we get there they look around with open mouths.

"Wow Kitti-chan! You definitely know how to throw a slumber party!" Says Hikari and the other nod in agreement.

"Arigato! What should we do first?" I say.

"We just ate, so… Karaoke! I love karaoke!" Says Minami happily.

"Great idea! And I can turn on the party lights so it looks like we are in a concert!" I say.

"Okay! Karaoke Party Time is officially a go!" Hikari says jumping up and down.

Many songs and dances later we are all sitting on puffs while eating junk food and having girl talk.

"Now what about the teams… Which team is the most gorgeous team Kitti-chan?" Says Ayumi.

I giggle. "Well that is a hard question… There a cute guys in both teams! That's why there are so many crazy fan girls!"

The girls laugh at that.

"But have you ever liked one of the guys?" Says Hikari between chips.

"Not really… They are all great, don't get me wrong… It's just that I don't see them like that and they don't see me like that either." I say taking a sip of an Orange Ponta.

"So, never?" Says Minami.

"Nop!" I say. "Oh! Wait! There was this one time when I was 7 that I had a little crush on Jirou Akutagawa from Hyoutei. He was at the time, and we had a beautiful fake wedding! But later I had to move to England because of my studies, so I thought it would be best if we got a divorce!" I say laughing. "We even had a divorce ceremony! But the crush is way gone and now he is my best friend!"

The girls giggle at the story.

"That's great! Most divorces end badly!" Ayumi says giggling making us all laugh.

"Now what do you guys think of the great Rikkaidai team?" I say.

"Well… The guys are cute that's for sure! Yukimura-buchou and Marui-sempai are definitely the cutest but I actually think that Kirihara-sempai is cute and he got something I like…" Says Hikari.

"And what is that?" Ayumi asks curiously.

"Spunk." Hikari says simply making us all laugh. "Ok! Enough of what I think! How about you Minami-chan?"

Minami blushes and says. "I don't know…"

Ayumi giggles and says. "I know your answer, if you don't answer I will!"

Minami glares at Ayumi.

"Come on Minami-chan!" I say.

"You have to answer! I had to!" Says Hikari simply.

"Ok! Fine!" Minami sighs. "The guys are all cute but well… I prefer Sanada-sempai…"

"Really?" I ask in shock and she raises an eyebrow. "Not that there is anything bad about Gen-chan! It's just that most girls feel a bit… uhn… uneasy regarding his… uhn… intensity."

She giggles at that. "That's what I like the most! He has this aura about him, and he is so talented and I respect him for being serious about what he loves. This… what you called? Intensity? Intensity is really attractive in my eyes."

"I think that is because you can be really intense too Minami-chan!" Says Ayumi laughing.

"Ok… How about you Ayumi-chan?" I ask smiling.

She blushes. "Well… Yukimura-sempai is really gorgeous and nice! But he can also be intense or even a bit sadistic from what I heard, and this mix of things makes him really interesting to me."

"Well… Welcome to the family!" I say laughing making her blush even more and hit me with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I shout and we start what later I call the Great Pillow/Food Fight.

In the end we were all exhausted, with feathers and food scattered around the room. We had to change our clothes since the Pillow fight escalated to a food fight that include soda. After the girls borrowed some of my Pajamas we decided to watch The Avengers before we went to sleep.

On Saturday morning we all came down stairs to eat breakfast. My brother had already left to meet the guys and my parents were working.

"Do you girls have to go now, or can you stay for a while?" I ask.

"I can stay." Says Ayumi and the others nod in agreement.

"Great! Do you want to go to the courts and play some tennis? Later we could go swimming!" I say happily.

"Oh! I would love that! But I didn't bring any swimsuit… Or my Tennis stuff." Says Minami.

"Don't worry, I have lots of those things here and they are at your disposal! At the disposal of all of you!"

"Arigato Kitti-chan!" Says Hikari.

The rest of the day went along nicely. We played a bit of singles and doubles. None of us played seriously though, I couldn't risk an injury right before my tryouts and the girls understood that, we were just enjoying ourselves.

We spent the rest of the day on the pool, playing games or just chatting while floating. We did decided to compete a bit, funny enough each of us won in a style. I won the Butterfly, Minami won Backstroke, Ayumi won Breaststroke and Hikari won the Freestyle with a great front crawl.

When they left I was somewhat upset that we wouldn't be going to school together, but happy that we will still see a lot of each other.

Now I am getting ready to go to sleep, anxious because tomorrow I will spend the day with the Hyoutei girls, shopping, chatting and watching a bit of tennis.

No better way to relax before starting on Monday my first day at Seigaku.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! :D

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' for her review! Thank you so much! ^.^

In this chapter we will see Tezuka for the first time and a bit of Ryoma too! ^_^

I said that I said that I said that I said it before but I will say it once again. There are links for the pictures of the OCs on my profile, to help everyone putting a face to the names! No one commented about the pictures so I don't know if it working, so if anyone could comment to help me know I would appreciate! :)

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

And I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter! *.*

I truly hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Narumi Himura POV**

It's Saturday and I am taking care of the family garden. One of the greatest things in life for me is being able to enjoy nature. My mother and sister are drinking tea with old family friends, but I asked them to say that I wasn't feeling well.

The truth is that I am worried about my tennis. Yes, I was accepted as part of the team but I am not really confident about regarding my tennis yet.

I spent all my life playing tennis with my best friend that moved to the US, we played doubles against her older twin sisters. I was comfortable with my tennis. The tryouts were the first time I played against different people and I was so nervous. Granted that Minka helped me a lot, and she is not only a great player but also a fantastic teammate.

I didn't take baby steps out of my comfort zone. I was thrown out and now I feel like I am about to give up and run away at any time.

"I guess I am just too weak."

"Your lack of confidence will ruin your tennis." A voice says behind me startling me.

I put my hand in my chest and I say. "You scared me Tezuka-san."

"Gomenasai Himura-chan. I came here because your mother was telling us that you were chosen as one of the regulars of the Hyoutei team. Congratulations."

I blush. "Arigato Tezuka-san."

He looks at me and turns away heading towards the house but then he pauses for one second.

"Could you meet me at the sport center in two hours?"

"I… Uhn… Sure?" I say a bit uncertain.

"Bring you tennis gear." He says before leaving me.

Now I am freaking out. I am in my room already dressed up and with my gear ready, ready to go play tennis with Kunimitsu Tezuka. THE Kunimitsu Tezuka.

We have known each since I can remember. His family comes to my family Cha-Shitsu (place were the Japanese Tea ceremony is held) since before I was even born. We talk to each other and I like to think that we are friends, although we only see each other on special occasion like birthdays, or when he comes here with his family or my family goes to his house to visit.

Tezuka is the reason why I started playing tennis. When I was four I saw him playing tennis and I was amazed. Later on the same day, when everyone was distracted I went to his room and took his racket and a tennis ball, and started playing in his room. I never had so much fun in my life before. Not long after, in my birthday, Tezuka gave me as a gift tennis balls and a beautiful pink tennis racket. I never asked but I guess he saw me playing tennis in his room. I still have that racket in my room, even though now she is all old and used, but my new rackets are all very similar to the one he gave me.

You might think I have a crush on him, you would be wrong. Yes he is gorgeous, but what I feel for him is respect and admiration although if I am being honest I used to have a crush on him. But last year I spent the whole year trying to forget this crush and move on, and I believe I moved on. Ok! I am lying! I tried and I failed! I still have a crush on him, but I know Tezuka since forever and if there is one thing I am sure is that dating is the last thing in his mind and I accept and respect that.

I look at my watch. _I better get going otherwise I will be late…_

Now here I am. On the floor of the tennis court, sweating and breathing hard. My body is all sore but I never have been happier in my entire life. Not even when I first played tennis.

Tezuka played a tennis match with me. And he is so fantastic! I knew I was going to lose so I didn't see what point he wanted to make. But during the match he showed me his tennis and I never seen anything more amazing. I understood that he was going to become a pro someday. I was playing tennis with a future professional player. Someone that would be world champion one day. I was thrilled. I lost but that didn't matter because I never played tennis with all this love and intensity before.

I look up and I see Tezuka offering me a bottle of water. I accept but I don't get up.

He catches me by surprise when he sits on the court floor too.

"You are a talented player Himura-chan. But you spent you whole life in a comfort zone and now you don't have that anymore. You are scared and even considers giving up. If you spend your whole life playing it safe you will never feel what you felt today again. This feeling only comes when you are playing a match where you give more than 100% of yourself. You don't need to be one of those who believes that they will win always, but you have to believe in your tennis, not in your victory. If you ask most professional tennis players or tennis fans what they remember, a win or a great game. In a great game you play for the tennis not for the victory, in fact you even forget how many points you and your opponent have. Those games are the reason why we love tennis so much, they are rare but they exist. And if you never throw yourself out there you will never experience them again."

I look at him in shock.

"Arigato Tezuka-san. For everything. For introducing me to tennis, for giving me my first racket, for helping me… For everything!" I say with fire in my eyes and I hug him really fast.

He looks at me for a while and then he just stands up. "Come on Himura-chan, I will walk you home."

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

"Gomen!" I say running towards the girls. We said we would meet 8am in the shopping to eat breakfast together before heading to the male under 16 tournament but I was ten minutes late. "Kei-chan is to blame. He has been nagging me all morning about… Never mind! Sorry I am late!"

"Don't worry Kitti-chan, no one is mad! Now come on 'cause I am starving!" Said Chiharu.

We ate breakfast at a little French bistro and talked about movies and music. Simple things that we liked, to get to know each other better.

We are now walking to get into the place where the tournament is being held.

"You look different Narumi-chan… What changed?" I ask and she blushes getting our attention.

"Oh! She is blushing! Is it love?" Minka asks joking and Chiharu giggles making Narumi blush even more.

"No! No it isn't! I… I just played I really fantastic match yesterday that helped me break some barriers that were holding me back…" She says with a face as red as tomato.

"That's great Narumi-chan! I noticed that you were feeling a little uneasy since you were chosen to be on the team and I was worried." Said Chiharu.

"I am feeling a lot better. Thanks for your concern Chi-chan!" Narumi says smiling.

Chiharu raises an eyebrow. "Is everyone going to call me Chi-chan from now on?"

We all laugh and I say. "Probably not everyone, but some are for sure! Is a cute nickname! You can blame Jirou-sama if you like!"

She laughs. "Nah… I'm good!"

"Oh! Hey! Here we are!" Says Minka happily.

We walk around trying to find a good match to watch.

"The tennis quality here isn't that good is it?" Said Minka disappointed.

"Sorry, I thought it was going to be more exciting…" Chiharu says looking down.

"No need to apologize Chi-chan! It's a great day! We can just relax here, sit on the grass, talk, walk around and then we can go eat, shopping and maybe we could even go to the cinema!" I say.

"Yeah! It's a great day to go out!" Says Narumi.

"Look, there is a great spot to sit under that tree next to the empty court! You girls can go sit there while I get some sodas for us…" I say.

"We can all come with you, helps pass time… Besides it's not right for you to bring us sodas all by yourself." Said Minka.

We went to the vending machine where a cute boy with a cap and a girl with really long braids were buying soda.

"Oh… Young love!" Chiharu says joking at the scene. I giggle.

There was one guys buying in front of the couple while we were standing behind the couple. _Yay! There is still one more Orange Ponta!_

The guy in the front choses to buy a grape Ponta and I it's clear that the boy with the cap was annoyed by this. _I guess he likes Grape Ponta as much as I like Orange Ponta._

The girl with the long braids says she forgot her money and he buys for her a sprite and I can see that he is about to buy an Orange Ponta for himself.

"Oh! Please don't do that!" I say under my breath in English.

He turns at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Gomen!" I say blushing. "It's just that the Orange Ponta is my favorite and this is the last one… I can see that the other guy got what I imagine is your favorite but…" I start saying to him but then he turns away and presses the button for the Cherry Ponta.

I smile and say. "Arigato!"

He leaves to sit with the girl and the girls giggle at me.

"You would think is the end of the world not having an Orange Ponta!" Minka says joking while I get my Ponta.

I show her my tongue and say. "To me, it is."

After the girls get their soda we go sit in the spot near the empty tennis court.

"That boy was really cute don't you think? I liked him!"

"You liked him because he is cute or because he let you get your Orange Ponta?" Asked Minka.

I smile and say. "Both."

"He is cute but a bit to serious don't you think?" Asked Chiharu.

"There is nothing wrong with serious…" Said Narumi quietly.

"Is your crush a serious guy Narumi-chan?" Asked Chiharu making Narumi blush.

"Is your crush Jirou-sempai Chi-chan?" Asked Narumi making Chiharu blush.

At this Minka and I start laughing. Narumi and Chiharu turn to us and say at the same time with a smile on their faces.

"Is your crush Atobe-buchou Minka-chan?"

At this Minka is blushing and I raise my eyebrow at her. "Kei-chan? Really?"

"I just think he is handsome and talented… Nothing more." She says.

Then our attention is drawn to the tennis court. The Grape boy is walking in with the girl with the braids and some guys that are probably 16 years old.

"Another awful match?" Asked Minka bored but them the match starts with Grape boy ace. "Ok… Maybe not." She adds more interested.

We stay quite watching the match.

"Did he just?..." Said Chiharu looking at the ball that stopped on the line.

"He did." Said Narumi surprised.

"Grape boy is good!" I say excited.

"Yup! Finally something worth watching…" Said Minka.

Not long after the other guy launched his racket towards Grape Boy's face. It hits really hard and we can see blood.

"Bastard!" I say under my breath.

The girl with the braids run towards Grape Boy, getting inside the court.

"She shouldn't be getting inside the court while the match is happening… I know this isn't an official match but still… It's just not right." Said Minka.

"Looks like he agrees with you Minka-chan." Said Narumi says seeing Grape Boy ask the girl with the braids to leave.

The match continues even better than it was before. In the end the other guy got really scared and begged Grape Boy to stop, making us all laugh.

When it ended we decided to get up and leave. We walked a bit when I spotted a different vending machine. I ran towards it and shouted happily at the girls. "Yay! There is Orange Ponta here!"

They laugh and when I return to their side Narumi raises an eyebrow. "Why did you get a Grape Ponta too?"

"It was the last one! I got it for Grape Boy as a thank you for giving me the Orange Ponta earlier. Can you girls wait here? I will be right back!" I say.

They nod. I walk back towards the empty court and I meet Grape Boy halfway.

"Hey Grape Boy!" I say standing in front of him. "I got this for you! Is a thank you for given me the Orange Ponta earlier… And for your tennis match! You are talented although you obviously didn't play seriously… The point is that this was the last Grape Ponta I found and I wanted to make sure no one got it before you!" I say smiling.

"Arigato." He says blushing and taking the soda. He moves his left hand towards his pocket.

"Oh! No! Please don't! There is no need to! Is a thank you, you don't have to pay for a thank you!" I say.

He looks like he was about to insist when I said. "I've got to go! My friends are waiting for me! Nice to meet you! Bye Bye Grape Boy!"

I think I hear him say 'Mada Mada Dane' while move away. I smile. _Shame that I probably won't see him again…_

The rest of the day was fantastic. We ate, shopped and went to the arcades. When I went to sleep I had a smile on my face. _Tomorrow is my first at Seigaku! I am so excited! It's going to be great!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

I do hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! :D

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' for her review! Thank you so much! ^.^

There are links for the pictures of the OCs on my profile, to help everyone putting a face to the names! No one commented about the pictures so I don't know if it working, so if anyone could comment to help me know I would appreciate! :)

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought_.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

And I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter! *.*

I truly hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

"Ojou-sama, the car is ready and waiting for you." Says one of our house maids.

"Arigato." I say smiling at her.

I finish my breakfast quickly, grab my bag that holds my tennis rackets in which I decided to put my school supplies in it too, and then I walk out of the house.

Now I am sitting in the car on my way to my first day. I am so nervous. A first day at a new school is already something to be nervous about but when you are an Atobe is even more nerve wrecking. For example most students put their uniforms that are hideous by the way. Ok, maybe hideous is too strong, the uniform is not that bad but the shoes are this black sock with this ugly brown shoe are hideous, thank god that we only need to where them while on the school for classes because just like the boys do, changing the school shoes for sneakers when the classes are over I will be changing from these hideous socks and shoe to my Chuck Taylor Green Day-Kerplunk and a simple short with sock.

Ok, the ugliness of the school shoes was not my point. My point was that most students put their uniforms, maybe even are the ones to prepare their lunches, and then go to school, most walk, some go in a bike or skate or even rollerblades, and few go to school in a car with their parents. I put my uniform; my lunch prepared by the family chef will be taken to me at school later; and then I go to school in a Mercedes-Benz S 600 Pullman Guard followed closely by a Mercedes-Benz S-Guard that is taking my bodyguards. The difference is gigantic.

I begged Mom and Dad to let me go to school in the S-Guard with only a driver/bodyguard and a bodyguard but they said no. My driver will return home with the Pullman Guard while my personal bodyguard will stay inside the school although my parents promised that she will be out of anyone sight, but the other four bodyguards will stay outside the school in the S-Guard. If I decide to leave the school to go somewhere to eat later or just walk around, two bodyguards with my personal bodyguard will make the close protection and follow me, while the other two will stay in the car.

To me this is too much after all Keigo doesn't have bodyguards following him. But the truth is that ever since I was abducted my parents tripled my protection. I understand their fear and I am scared too, but having all this protection and being an Atobe will make my school life hard, after all how can I know who wants to be my friend truly of the ones that just want a piece of my life.

I sigh.

_Life was much simpler before._

I had four bodyguards ever since I was little a personal bodyguards and a personal driver/bodyguard but they didn't stay with me all the time. But since I was abducted my parents decided to add the other bodyguards. They were all the same, never taking shifts with others, after all they had time to rest when I was at home since I didn't need protection there, after all the home itself has lots of protection.

Yesterday when I was out with the Hyoutei girls, there was only one bodyguard with me, my personal bodyguard. But now that school is starting and will be easy to know where I go everyday my parents said that I will need to have the bodyguards with me at all times.

It's not that I don't like them, I do. At least the ones I've known for a few years.

Seiren is my personal bodyguard and although she doesn't say much she is extremely protective over me and I am very fond of her.

Ichijo is my personal driver/bodyguard and he is very caring and cheerful.

I don't know much about the new bodyguards although I do know their names.

Aido is one of my close protection bodyguards, he seems to be a cheerful person so far.

Toya is one of my close protection bodyguards, I still don't know enough about her.

Kain and Yagari are the bodyguards that will stay in the car, both men seem serious but they are the ones I will have less contact with.

The car starts to slow down and then it stops.

I take a deep breath and I look outside. All students are staring at the car. I sigh.

The door opens and Ichijo offers his hand for me. I take it and step out of the car.

"I will be bringing your lunch later Ojou-sama and Seiren will hand it to you. Do you want me to be waiting here in the end of your classes with the car?"

I think. "No need. I will text you asking you to come when I decide to leave."

He nods. "As you wish Ojou-sama. Have a great first day and if the tryouts end it up starting today Good Luck."

"Arigato Ichijo." I say smiling.

I look around and I can't see Seiren anywhere. I guess mom and dad were right about her being able to protect me but with discretion, she is like a ninja.

I look at the other bodyguards and I nod at them with a smile and they nod at me.

I walk in and everyone is staring at me and whispering. I walk towards the administration building.

"Good morning, I am Kitti Atobe." I say with a smile looking at the woman in front of me, she looked messy and busy.

"Ah! Let me see… Here! I found it! This is your school schedule, and the key to your locker. Your parents already made sure your school supply is all there. This is a map of the school…" She kept talking and handing me things.

I looked in the map and went to my locker to put my bag there and get the necessary school supply for the next classes. I changed out of my Converse and put the hideous shoes and socks and then walk to class.

The class was simple and we were supposed to sit in pairs according to our grades. There was a list with the names and seats of everyone in the board. I sat at the window and the boy, Echizen I think, haven't arrived yet.

Everyone was still looking at me and whispering so I decided to take a short nap before class started.

I woke up with someone shaking my arm.

"Wake up, is your time to present yourself for the class…" Said the voice of a boy at my side. I open my eyes and I look at him.

Surprise strikes me. "Grape boy?"

"I don't like that nickname." Says him serious.

I open my mouth to respond when the sensei calls me. "Atobe!"

I turn my head at him and blush. "Gomenasai Sensei!" I say.

He shakes his head and sighs. "Just… Come here and present yourself to your class."

I stand up and walk to the front of the class.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! My name is Kitti Atobe, I am 12 years old. I used to attend school in England. My favorite color is blue and I love cats. Regarding food…" I say but the sensei interrupts me while the class giggles.

"That is enough Atobe. Go back to your seat." He says looking at me.

I nod and I return to my seat. Grape boy stands up and walks to the front of the class.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! My name is Ryoma Echizen, I am 12 years old and I used to attend school in the U.S." He says and then walks back to his seat.

The rest of the student presentations go on and my mind drifts away. Our first class is math and is so boring, I finish in an instant and I can see that grape boy finished too.

"So… Are you going to join the tennis club Ryo-chan?" I say smiling.

He looks at me annoyed and says. "I don't like this nickname either."

I giggle. "Not my problem. But to prove to you that I am nice I will let you choose which one you dislike less so I can use that one."

He sighs. "Mada mada dane. I really hate Grape Boy."

"Ryo-chan it is then! Now answer my question!" I say smiling.

"This is going to be a long year…" He says and then looks away.

He doesn't say a thing after making me angry. _How rude!_

The class goes on and when it's over and the sensei leaves, many students stand up and gather around our table.

"Ohayou Atobe-chan! I am…"

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you…"

"Do you have a boyfriend? 'Cause…"

"Oh My God! You have bodyguards that is so cool and…"

"How rich are you?..."

Everyone started talking at the same time, hovering me. I pale and I don't know what to do. I was knew how to deal with my brothers fans but I never actually experienced anything like this, after all in England everyone was much more centered.

At this point some are trying to touch me. Take my hand or touch my hair.

BANG!

Everyone hears loudly making us all jump. Everyone looks at Ryoma because he is the one that made the noise by hitting a heavy book on our table. He gives everyone a death glare, a really powerful death glare, and says.

"Leave and don't come to our table ever again, unless we allow your presence. And do not touch her without her permission ever again." He says in a tone that says it is final.

Most leave scared but a few still stand here but the sensei arrives and they leave without having a chance to say a thing.

I smile at him and whisper. "Thank you Ryo-chan."

He just shrugs.

I end up sleeping and I wake up with the noise the students make by standing up and leaving for lunch.

I look to my side and I can see that Ryoma already left. I walk out of the class to find Seiren standing there with my lunch.

"Arigato Seiren!" I say smiling and she nods and leaves. I use my map to walk towards the roof where I imagine I can eat in peace.

When I get there Ryoma is sitting on the floor eating. I wonder for a second if I should look for another place to eat but then I decide to eat here, since I already I am here. I walk in and I sit next to him.

He doesn't even look up.

"Itadakimasu!" I say and then I begin to eat.

My lunch is delicious and I am very thankful they remembered to send Orange Ponta with it.

I see that Ryoma finished his but he doesn't seem satisfied.

"Here…" I say handing to Ryoma a Tempura.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Is really good." I say shrugging.

He takes the Tempura from my Hashi with his and eats.

His expressions changes. "This is really good! You made it?"

I giggle. "No. My family chef made it and send it for my lunch… Do you want the rest of my Bento? I am almost full and I still have dessert to eat on my second Bento… It would be a shame to throw away this food…"

He seems to be thinking for a moment but then accepts.

I open my small and second Bento and I smile at the dessert.

"Is ice cream tiramisu cake, will you want some Ryo-chan?" I ask taking a bite.

"Sure!" He says.

After we finish eating we just sit in silence.

"I will join the tennis club." He says making me smile.

"Me too!" I say happily.

He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know the school have a female tennis club."

"It has, but it is really weak… But I will be joining the male team! At least I hope I will!"

"Girls are allowed in the boys team?"

"Oh! You don't know?" I say and then I start explaining how girls will be on the male team.

The first bell rings and we get up.

"If you want Ryo-chan, I can ask the family chef to cook a bit more for you too…" I say and he stops and looks at me serious.

"Atobe…" He starts but I interrupt him.

"I didn't mean as if you are not able to get your own lunch… My brother friends are always at our house and great part of that is related to the food. The food is great so if you want some there is no problem, after all everyone that tastes once usually wants more… And call me Kitti."

He looks at me for a second.

"Okay, sure… When I bring pudding I will bring some more for you too Kitti." He says.

"Okay…" I say confuse.

"The pudding my mom makes is the best I have ever tasted." He says explaining.

I smile. "Great! I love pudding!"

We walk to our classroom together and at the door is Seiren.

"Arigato!" I say handing the empty bentos to her. She nods and leaves.

The rest of the classes went smoothly. Ryoma is not one to talk a lot and I understood that so I don't push him. We talked about the school work when our teacher asked us to work together and I was glad to see that Ryoma is really smart, makes things easier for us being able to do our assignments without one having to explain to the other what we should do.

We the classes were over we went to our lockers that surprising enough were not that far from each other. I changed into my converse and grabbed my tennis bag. I walked with Ryoma quietly to the tennis courts.

Since I was heading towards the female courts, where I was supposed to enlist for the tryouts to get into the male team I turn to say goodbye to Ryoma and a boy named Horio that joined us.

"I have to go to the female courts for now… See you tomorrow Ryo-chan!" I say smiling and he nods at me. I turn to Horio. "See you at our class Horio-kun."

He smiles at me dreamy. "I… Se… e… You… Tomor… row…" He stutters.

"Ok, bye!" I say and I walk away.

There were a lot of girls in signing in when I arrived, I put my name and decided to leave after all with so many girls it would be impossible for me to train.

I get an Orange Ponta for me and a Grape Ponta for Ryoma. I walk to the male courts to find Ryoma playing against a sempai.

I watch the match and I see that it won't last long after all Ryoma is talented and the other player is obviously injured. I text Ichijo for him to come and pick me up. The match ends before I imagined since the sempai gave up. Ryoma starts walking out of the court when he is stopped by two girls. _Oh… The girl with the long braids… Maybe she is his girlfriend, after all they were out together and go to the same school…_

Suddenly I smile. He doesn't remember her. _I guess she isn't his girlfriend… Good. Wait?! Good?! Why?! I don't like Ryoma… or do I…_

I shake my head in confusion. I walk past Ryoma and I throw the Grape Ponta at him. He catches easily and looks at me. I just smile and wave before leaving.

When I reach the front gates Seiren is already there inside the Pullman Guard and Ichijo is standing outside holding the door open for me.

I smile at him and walk in.

"Where to Ojou-sama?" He asks smiling.

"Rikkaidai. I have to train for the tryouts and Seiichi is sure to be a tyrant." I say smiling.

"And that is a good thing?" He asks confuse.

"Is a great thing for my tennis, not so good for me after…" I say and he nods.

"Did you enjoy your first day Ojou-sama?" Asked him.

"Yes, it seemed… uhn… promising." I say and then I turn to Seiren. "You were amazing today Seiren, I didn't see you once except on when I took and then gave the bentos to you, but I am sure you were there looking out for me. Arigato."

She smiles at me and nods.

The rest of the day went by quickly but harshly. Seiichi made me train hard but I was thankful to him. I spent the rest of the day talking with my parents and Keigo. And now I went to bed and when I woke up in the next morning like in my dream, my breakfast was grape.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! :D

First I would like to say that English is not my first language although I am trying my best with my grammar and I apologize in advance for any mistakes! :)

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' and 'michelle88222' for their review! Thank you so much! ^.^

I changed the pics for the OCs following an advice from 'Soul Vrazy' and I really liked the new ones, so check it out and I hope you like it too! They are in my profile for those who don't know! ;)

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought_.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name goes last.

I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter! :)

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Minka Aizawa POV**

The Hyoutei tryouts ended on Wednesday and although our training wasn't supposed to start until today, Monday; Thursday was the game changing day.

I guess when I decided to join the Hyoutei team I had no idea what would change in my life.

* * *

**Flashback Minka Aizawa POV**

My day started just like the others had. I woke up, went to take a shower and ordered room service; the maids of the hotel separated my clothes for me. I put my school uniform and once again was thankful for it being cute. My driver took me to school and that is my day changed completely.

When I arrived almost everybody was looking at me. I could hear they whispering.

"Isn't she one of the Hyoutei Tennis Team regular?..."

"I think she is gorgeous!"

"Really? She looks like a spoiled brat to me…"

"Her last name is Aizawa…"

"You mean from that Aizawa? The crazy rich Aizawa?"

"Yes! It's true! She is Minka Aizawa, the heir to her family hotel empire!"

"Cool!"

I sigh. I guess I never really thought about the attention that being part of the team would bring.

I keep walking but out of nowhere there is a group of people surrounding me.

"Hello Aizawa-sama! My name is Minako Aino and I am the president and founder of your Fan Club!"

"Fan Club?..." I say confuse and in shock.

"Of course! You are so talented. You won several tennis tournaments while you lived in Australia. You are also a model, and the young face of your family Hotel Empire."

"Ok…" I say a bit creeped out.

"Now can we ask you some questions?" She says looking at me determined.

"Ahn…" But before I can answer the question they begin asking lots of questions.

"Are you single?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Do you prefer Japan or Australia?"

"Do you know any famous people?"

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I jump a little seeing Chiharu and Narumi at my side.

Everyone stops and looks at Chiharu shocked. I guess they are not used to being yelled at.

But something worst happens. Apparently Chiharu and Narumi also have fan clubs, because now there are so many people sending us three so many questions.

"Do you know the Imperial Family Nakahara-sama?"

"Will you follow your mother steps Himura-sama?"

"Hey! Aizawa-sama do you…"

Snap

Everyone shuts up and behind us. I turn to see Atobe and Kabaji.

"Do not get in the way of Ore-sama new players." He says to everyone and they step away from us. "You will be late for your classes if you don't hurry up." He says already moving away from us.

"Arigato Buchou!" I say to him.

"Let's go before they come back…" Said Chiharu.

We go to class together, glad that we are in the same class although we don't sit close to each other after all the seats are in alphabetical order (AN: The alphabetical order is regarding their last names).

When we were together to eat, later in the day we set with the regulars. We ate talking to each other and getting to know each other better. And I could see Chiharu smiling big time while talking to Jirou, which in a miracle was awake.

We were leaving the table and were only a few steps away when a group of fans approached us.

"Not again…" I hear Narumi saying.

In a split second they are all over us with lots of questions.

Snap

Everyone is looking at me. I snapped my fingers just like Atobe does.

"Leave." I say serious and they step back and leave while whispering with each other.

"Did you just steal Ore-sama snap?" Atobe says serious standing up and walking towards us while the other regulars are trying to hold their laughs.

"Gomenasai Buchou! But I had to try something and it worked so I will be using it again." I say with a smile on my face. "But don't worry 'cause I will take good care of it!" I say and then I wink playfully at him.

I am already leaving with the girls when I hear him chuckle and that makes me smile even more.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Minka Aizawa POV**

Monday went by easily. The morning training wasn't really hard, we spent it practicing our basics and running.

Now the afternoon training is a whole other story.

When we arrived at the afternoon practice Sakaki-sensei was standing next to Atobe.

"Girls, you will be training separately from the boys."

"Why Sakaki-sensei?" I ask surprise. I thought that being in the male team would mean training with them, not only playing.

"Calm down Aizawa. We are not trying to push you girls away. But you will spend this first week doing an especial training regime that Oshitari prepared specially for you all. You need to improve your physical condition before you all can train with the guys properly. I imagine one week is enough but if necessary it will be two weeks."

"Oh. I see… Well, I am sure I speak for all of us when I say that we will do our best." I say proudly and the girls nod in agreement.

We spent the rest of the day training really hard.

* * *

**Genichiro Sanada POV**

Girls on the male team. When I heard such a thing I thought that we never faced greater problem.

Girls are unpredictable and emotional in general, but if all girls were like the girls in general of our school we would be in big trouble. Fan girls.

Those girls stalk, scream and can only think about romance.

I was hopeful that Kitti would be joining our team instead of Hyoutei, after all we are the national champions and I knew she took tennis seriously. But of course, she forgot to use her rational side and went with the emotional one. Choosing to go to Seigaku so she wouldn't be choosing between her brothers.

If Kitti was emotional and I respect her and her tennis, other girls will be much more trouble.

I saw the first part of the try outs for one minute and it was a minute too much. It was a nightmare. How Seiichi and Kitti were able to sit throw that is beyond me.

When Kitti said we would be watching the next part I said no immediately. Losing a whole day of training just to make the girls feel included is not rational. But Seiichi agreed and Kitti got what she wanted like always.

That didn't sound nice. I have no problem what so ever with Kitti, actually I admire her perseverance and drive. I've known her since she was two years old. I played with her and seen her grow. She is like a sister to me, a sister that can forget to be rational sometimes.

Watching them playing wasn't so bad. We got talent tennis players, and by watching them play Renji was able to create a special training menu to put them in better shape.

When the girls skipped training and class on Saturday because of the slumber party, I was beyond me. I thought they would be more dedicated. Seiichi of course said that it was good for the girls to bond with each other; they needed to be close and trust each other. I did not see the pint of all this bonding but he said that since they were the only three girls among so many guys it was necessary a strong bond, so they could support each other.

Kitti has no problem being around us or Hyoutei, a talented tennis player is talented no matter which gender it has. Seiichi said that even Kitti needed female friends and that is why she was so excited about the teams having girls in it.

I still think it isn't rational.

Monday arrived and all girls were here for morning practice, and seemed to be giving their all. School went by and when lunch time came we all sat together like always, although Niou and Marui invited the girls to sit with us.

Everyone acted the same, except that Kirihara, Marui, Kuwahara and Koizumi couldn't stop talking about video games. Seiichi and Yagyuu were having one of their usual conversations about plants only that this time Shirayu was in the conversation.

_Talking about video games and plants. They are going soft._

Then I hear Daidouji talking to Renji.

"Yanagi-sempai can I ask you something?"

"You already asked." He says simply.

"I am serious Yanagi-sempai." She says and Renji nods.

_First video games, second plants, I wonder what will be the topic that has nothing to do with tennis now. As long as it isn't about dating, that is my limit._

"I did my first year here at Rikkai, and although is quite obvious that you never heard about, because there would be no reason for you to hear about me. But I heard about you and how amazing you are with your data tennis. I was wondering… well…" She starts to blush and I get angry.

_Dating! I can believe she is about to ask him on some sort of a date! Losing time with this nonsense when it should be paying more attention to tennis. I knew girls on the male team was a bad idea._ I think and then I start to take a sip on my tea.

"When you saw me playing you must have seen my weak points and although I know I have to work hard on my stamina I was wondering what else you saw, so I could work on it. I would appreciate if you could tell me my weak points although if you can't for some reason, I would understand Yanagi-sempai."

I choke with my tea slightly.

"Are you alright Sanada-sempai?" Daidouji says looking at me and I nod.

Before I turn my head to the other direction I see Renji smile slightly.

"Well Daidouji-chan… I haven't seen much but from what I gathered until now working on your stamina and strength are really important things you should do. Concentrate in that for now and the rest will be easier later." I hear Renji saying.

"I see… Well. Thank you Yanagi-sempai." I hear her saying and it is clear that she expected more.

"You should work on your balance too." I say turning to Daidouji.

"My balance?" She asks surprise.

"Yes. Sometimes, when you were tired, you made silly mistakes on the matches regarding your balance." I say and I look at Renji for conformation.

"It is true, although with better stamina and strength you will be able to handle the matches without getting tired enough to lose your balance." Said Renji serious.

"I think you should work on you balance now, while you endurance isn't great. That way you will be able to keep your balance in check when you get tired, what could happen even after you work on your stamina and strength, after all you never know who you will be playing against." I say serious.

Daidouji seems to be thinking for a moment and then she nods.

"I understand. Arigato sempais!" She says with a determinate face and then stands up but Shirayu grabs her hand.

"I am sure Sanada-sempai didn't meant it that you should start training in this instant Minami-chan." Shirayu says and Daidouji blushes and then sits. "Could you tell me my weak points too?"

And after Shirayu asked that the whole table started talking about the girls performance and about things that would help them overcome their weak points.

The afternoon practice went better than I expected. When the girls got there they seemed more serious although it could have been better. A while after our practice started Kitti arrived saying that training in Seigaku would be a waste of time because there were fan girls everywhere. As training for her and us, she played a match against Marui. She won, although she didn't played at her best and he didn't either after all she couldn't risk getting hurt. But the match was fantastic to us because the girls trained a lot harder after seeing how talented Kitti was.

"What do you think?" I hear Seiichi ask after the practice was over while we walked to the main building for a talk with the school director.

"I admit that I was wrong. I thought it was a mistake but while practicing the girls seem to be trying really hard and giving their all, especially after Ki-chan arrived. But they could use more focus all the time." I say serious and Seiichi chuckles.

"To you all our players could use of more focus all the time Genichiro…. But I guess maybe there is someone with more focus than you are given her credit for..." Seiichi says and looks outside the window. I follow his gaze and I see Daidouji running around. "She seems focused to me. After all how many can go through our training and then go running after? I guess she took what you and Renji said pretty seriously."

I nod in agreement and Seiichi starts walking again.

It was 07:00PM. Our practice ended at 05:00PM but I had to stay in the school extra two hours because I am the Disciplinary Committee President and the Disciplinary Committee had a meeting.

I go to check if everything is in place before I leave when I see Daidouji jumping up and down on a gymnastic beam.

_I can't believe she is still training. She looks like she is about to pass out._

I stay outside looking her train. She makes many mistakes but I can see that she is getting better although extremely exhausted. It starts raining so I open my umbrella. I stay watching her train after all as the vice-captain I have to look out for the members of the team. She fall off the beam and when she gets up she looks at her cellphone, she starts to get her things ready to leave so I think it is safe for me to leave too.

I am leaving when I see I black car at the door of the school with a driver dressed in black with an umbrella. I pass him by and I am far enough. When I hear him say Daidouji name in a worried tone. I turn around to see her all wet getting inside the car.

I went to bed later that night worried with Daidouji health for my surprise, and guilty too. She was working really hard which it means her body temperature was high and that could rain could get her sick. I should have stayed and offered to walk her with my umbrella. I sigh. _It's going to be a long night…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! :D

First I would like to apologize for my grammar but English is not my first language! :)

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' for the review! Thank you so much! ^.^

The new and improved OC pictures are on my profile in case anyone wants to put faces to the names! ;)

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought_.

And for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I expect at least one review before I post the next chapter! :)

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Akaya Kirihara POV**

After practice ended I changed my clothes and started leaving with Jackal and Marui. Sometimes, ok, most times after school and practice ends we leave together to hang out on the Game Center.

"Isn't that Koizumi-chan?" Jackal says.

"Oh! It is! And isn't that Niou she is with? I guess Niou is putting the moves on her…" Marui says smirking and that for some unknown reason irritates me.

We reach them and I hear Niou saying. "So, shall we?"

"Hey Koizumi-chan! You waited! Sorry it took us so long! Come on! The Game Center awaits and time is money!" I say putting one arm over her shoulders.

"You didn't tell me you were waiting for Kirihara-kun." Said Niou looking at her smiling.

She looks confused and is opening her mouth to say something when I interrupt her.

"You forgot? How could you?" I ask pretending to be hurt.

"Well if you already have plans with Kirihara-kun then I shall go. See you tomorrow guys!" He says leaving and then turns and winks at Koizumi. "See you tomorrow Hikari-chan!"

_Hikari-chan… So they are on first name basis? Already?_ I think.

"What did you just do? I didn't have any plans with you!" Koizumi says stepping away from me irritated.

"Don't you see Koizumi-chan? He was jealous of you!" Says Marui and I blush slightly.

"Was not!" I say angry.

"Yes you were!" Says Marui grinning while Jackal is trying to hold his laughter.

"You say that, but you just enjoy mocking me…" I say and I start to leave.

I turn and a few seconds later and I see that they were not following me. "Aren't you coming?" I say and Jackal and Marui start walking while Koizumi stays in the same place. I raise my eyebrow at her and she sighs and then starts walking too. I look forward again and I start to grin.

* * *

**Hikari Koizumi POV**

I look at Kirihara that is walking a few steps in front of us. _Could he really be jealous? No. Why would he? I mean, he is obviously cute and has lots of gorgeous fans running after him. Why would he be jealous of plain old me? Stop it! Now I am selling myself short! And that is just not me! Ugh! This boy is messing with my head!_

"So… First name basis with Niou… Leaving with him… Did he put the moves on you already?" Marui asks grinning.

I blush. "No! Of course not!" I say quickly. "He lives two streets down my street… We walked to school together today since we met in the way and he said he would walk with me, he said he was looking out for me. And he calls Minami-chan and Ayumi-chan by their first names too."

"Does Kirihara-kun knows?" Marui asks with a wicked smile on his face.

"Why would he know?" I ask a bit confuse.

"Great! We play a little, want some payback Koizumi-chan?" Marui says smiling at me.

He puts a face so hard to resist. "Sure…"

"Fantastic!" He says and walks faster to reach Kirihara.

I see Jackal with a worried expression in his face. _He seems to look out for Kirihara-sempai… That's nice!_

"Don't worry Jackal-sempai. It will be just a bit of teasing… If you think it was too much you can tell the truth to Kirihara-sempai or I tell him myself in the end of the day! Promise." I say smiling.

He seems to relax a bit; he studies me for a while and then says. "Please don't hurt him."

"Why would I hurt him?" I say confused.

He just shakes his head and says. "Just keep that in mind."

I am about to ask what he meant when I hear Marui calling me and I see that he and Kirihara stopped and waited for us.

We all walk together this time. "So Koizumi-chan… Do you think Masaharu will be okay with you cancelling your date to come to the Arcade with us?"

I giggle playfully. "Of course! He is so mature and understanding!"

"He is not mature at all." Kirihara says serious.

"Look who is talking about…" I say laughing.

"At least I have good looks and I am far more talented in tennis than he is…" He says grumpy making Marui give me a wide smile and a wink.

"What do you think Koizumi-chan?"

"He has good looks, great personality and is really talented in tennis too…" I say a bit uncomfortable at the look that passes quickly through Kirihara eyes. _Could he really be jealous or I just hurt his pride?_

"But who do you prefer? Kirihara-kun or Masaharu?" Marui asks grinning and Kirihara looks at me waiting for the answer.

'Please don't hurt him.' I hear Jackal voice in my head.

"We are here." Jackal says and look at him thankful.

"Great! Let's play some games!" I say getting inside the Game Center.

We spend lots of time playing and had lots of fun. I just finished racing against Marui.

"Oh! You cheated!" I say playfully.

"Of course not! I'm just more talented." Says Marui and then he winks at me.

"So… Hikari-chan… Can I call you by your first name?" He asks a bit nervous and I smile and nod. "Great! So… I wanted to apologize to you, I went a bit overboard with the teasing and I put you in a bad position, especially considering your feelings for Kirihara-kun…"

"My what?" I say turning red like a tomato.

"It is kind of obvious… The way you look at him sometimes when you think no one is looking and how your smile is bigger when you are smiling at something he said rather than others said…"

"I… I… Who else knows?" I ask quietly.

"Just me and Jackal. Oh! And Yanagi-san too of course but that doesn't count 'cause he knows everything… Kirihara-kun doesn't know, but he feels the same way. I can tell."

I look at him doubtful and he just smiles. "Think what you want… I don't care, after all is really fun saying 'I told you so' to others!"

The rest of the time at the Game Center I lost in every game I played. I wasn't focused. I was thinking about what Marui said.

When we were leaving the Arcade Marui was already planning on us all going to a nearby place that apparently server the best Ramen in town.

"Gomen, but I can't go. I should be heading home. I have a time limit that I am aloud to stay out without asking my father…" I say.

"It's okay. We understand. See you tomorrow Koizumi-chan." Jackal says.

"See you tomorrow Hikari-chan! Kirihara-kun will walk you home!" Marui says smiling.

"It's dark. I will walk you home." Kirihara says to me and I can see that it is not open to discussion.

I then turn to Jackal and Marui. "See you tomorrow sempais!" I say smiling.

We are halfway when Kirihara finally breaks the silence.

"Isn't this the way to Niou house?" He says confuse but serious.

"Yes. He leaves two streets down mine… Oh! Now I remembered! I forgot to tell you that it wasn't a date! He was just going to walk home with me, nothing more… And… He calls Minami-chan and Ayumi-chan by their first names too… Is no big deal… Marui-sempai just thought it would be a fun way to play with you…" I say smiling apologetically.

His attitude seems to change and he smiles at me. "Will I have to watch out for you mocking me as I do with Marui?"

I laugh. "Sometimes… I do enjoy having fun!"

"I know." He says with intensity and I blush. "I noticed that when I first saw you playing tennis in the tryouts. You looked like you were having the best of times and although you got more intense with every point you lost you also seemed happier somehow… I could see it them, that you are like a kid first playing tennis. Always wanting more while is obvious you love the sport. That made me want to get to know you better…"

I blush than I stop walking. "Thank you! Uhn… I leave down this street you can leave me here… Thank you for walking me home too!"

I say than I give a step back but he grabs my hand.

"Would you like to meet me for a tennis match on Sunday?" He asks looking down.

"Sure!" I say happily and he looks up.

"We could eat something after… I would pay for it of course." He says.

"I would like that but you shouldn't pay for it…" I say.

"I insist." He says serious and I blush.

"Okay…"

"It's a date!" He says smiling and then walks away.

I turn towards my house blushing like a tomato.

I am about to go to bed when my cellphone rings. I look at the screen end it says 'Marui' with a picture of him in the Arcade.

"Hello… Uhn… Hi…" I say awkwardly.

"Hello Hikari-chan! Sorry to be calling this late but I imagined you would still be awake although Kuwahara said I shouldn't call…"

"Ok… Uhn… How did you get my number? And… How did I get your number?"

"Oh! I added my number to your phone while we were in the Game Center and I got yours… Never mind that! I will make it quick because you are probably going to sleep right now… I told you so!"

"Uhn… I..."

"I just needed to say that 'cause I am sure Kirihara-kun asked you out! And I could wait until tomorrow to say it! No good night! Sleep tight!"

And before I can say a thing he ends the call. I just stare and my phone and then I start laughing.

"Is everything alright?" My dad asks from the door.

"Yeah! Fantastic! I just… I am really glad I joined the Rikkai team! I have the best teammates!"

My father smiles at that. "I am glad to hear that! Now go to bed because you have to wake up early and rest is something extremely important for an athlete."

He then leaves and I go to bed with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Dears! :D

I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' for the review! Thank you! ^.^

The new and improved OC pictures are on my profile in case anyone wants to put faces to the names! ;)

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought_.

And for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ^_^

I really hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Chiharu Nakahara POV**

Monday was a great day at school. There was the not so great meeting with fans but I prefer to put that aside.

I worked hard and the training was great even though I know I still have lots to improve on.

I am now walking around school after I had lunch but there is more or less 10 minutes of break time before I have to return to class.

Narumi went to the library after she finished eating, it is kind of obvious she loves books. Minka is a meeting with Atobe-buchou because since he is the Student Council President he has enough power to allow her to be class president, something that she can't since she isn't part of the school since her first year; not that I believe anything will stop her from achieving what she wants, she is really strong-willed, something that looks to me that Atobe-buchou really likes.

I am walking through the back courtyard eating a Honey flavored Fortune Telling Pocky.

I am reading my fortune. 'The object of your desire comes closer.'

That's when, distracted, stumble on something and fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" I say.

"Are you hurt Chi-chan?" I turn to see Jirou-sempai looking at me worried.

_The thing that made me fall was actually a sleeping Jirou-sempai! Oh no!_ I blush.

"Hurt? No!" I say laughing awkwardly. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! Not that I am blind or you are invisible! No! This was my fault! I was distracted…"

Jirou smile grows wider and then he sees my Pocky.

"Oh! Pocky! Which one is it?" He asks happily.

"Honey flavored Fortune Telling Pocky." I say smiling at his enthusiasm. "Do you want some?"

"Sure!" He says happily.

He takes one and reads his fortune out loud. "Your worst enemy is you."

"That's… Somewhat true… We can be our worst enemy sometimes." I say.

"Let's see what yours says." He says taking the Pocky that fell to the ground with me. "The object of your desire comes closer"

I start blushing. I look like a tomato and he gets serious like he is studying me.

"Well I do not desire a thing! I mean… Well of course I do! But I meant… Tennis! I love tennis! So it means that I will probably get hit on the head with a tennis ball!" I say laughing.

He laughs at that and then says.

"Well… Then you will probably get hit on the head… These Pocky fortunes are pretty accurate. This one time I got the same saying that you did and then out of nowhere I am face to with Kitti-hime!"

I feel hurt. "Oh! You two are pretty close right?"

"Yup! She is fantastic! I love her!" He says with a smile on his face.

I can feel my heart breaking. I am up in a split second. "I just remembered I have something I gotta do… See you on practice Jirou-sempai… Although you will be probably sleeping through it…"

I say trying to pretend that I am ok. And I leave running with tears streaming down my eyes.

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

Tuesday was great so far. I decided to arrive earlier in time to watch the morning practice of the male team.

I thought it was kind of funny how Ryoma managed to irritate his sempais.

We are now talking in the roof top after eating lunch.

"Your relationship with your sempais in so amusing!" I say laughing.

"Is this the part where you tell me I should respect my sempais?" He says grumpy.

"This is the part where I tell you that you should pay attention to your surroundings because I don't think they will let it slide being made fools by a freshman." I say serious.

He smirks. "Worried?"

I laugh and say. "You wish!"

He opens his mouth to say something but my phone rings. The caller id says Minka.

"Sorry Ryo-chan!" I say before answering the phone. "Hello Minka-chan!"

"Hi Kitti-chan…" She says sounding a bit down.

"Is everything alright? You sound a bit down… Did my brother not authorize you running for class president?" I ask worried.

"No! He did authorize! And I am really happy about that but… I… I know it's none of my business but Chi-chan seemed so destroyed and I know it isn't your fault…"

"Minka-chan! Start from the beginning 'cause I'm not following!" I say and I heard her sigh.

"Ok… I listened by accident Jirou-sempai and Chi-chan talking about Fortune Telling Pocky. Apparently Chi-chan Pocky said 'The object of your desire comes closer' and Jirou-sempai said this things were pretty accurate, that once he got this same fortune and out of nowhere you and him were face to face… The obviously means you are the object of his desire!"

"Uhn… Minka-chan…" I say awkwardly.

"It gets worse, and by worse I mean worse for poor Chiharu…" She says.

"Ok… I am listening."

"Chi-chan said 'You two are pretty close right?' and Jirou-sempai said 'Yup! She is fantastic! I love her!'!"

"Wait! Jirou-sama said he love me?!" I ask in shock and I see this gets Ryoma attention because he starts chocking on his Ponta.

"Yes he did! And Chi-chan ran out crying! She looked so broken! I had to call you! I know it isn't your fault but I figured that was all a misunderstanding somehow, 'cause yesterday when I called you, you mentioned Grape Boy and it seemed you might have a crush on him… And…"

I blush looking at Ryoma that looks serious looking at me. "It's ok Minka-chan! I will be there as soon as my classes end! Thank you for calling me and letting me know!"

"Ok then… See you soon Kitti-chan!" She says and the call ends.

"One more fan?" Ryoma asks me serious.

I giggle. "Jirou-sama…" I begin to say but Ryoma interrupts me.

"Sama?" He says.

"I… I…"

The bell rings and he gets up without saying a word.

"Ryoma!" I shout but he doesn't look back.

Ryoma didn't say a word to me after that. When the classes ended he went to his practice without a word and I went straight for the school gates where the car was already waiting for me.

I arrive at Hyoutei and I go straight to the tennis courts.

* * *

**Keigo Atobe POV**

The afternoon practice started and something seemed off with Nakahara, she was training hard but the jokes and laughs that always accompany her weren't there.

Aizawa also seemed a bit off, she couldn't stop looking around as if expecting someone to arrive and when she wasn't doing that she was sending glances towards Nakahara or Jirou, the last that was training really hard because I said when the afternoon practice began that if he trained hard and didn't sleep though the practice he would get to play Marui from Rikkaidai on the practice match I arranged between us and them that would be happening on Saturday.

Jirou was training hard although something seemed off with him too, but that could be the lack of sleep.

_What is going on here?_

"Isn't that Kitti-sama?" Said Oshitari and I turn my gaze to where he is looking.

"Hey Ki-chan!" I say smiling at her.

"Not now Keigo!" She snaps at me.

I groan. "She didn't call Ore-sama 'Kei-chan' which means that she is angry… Who would be stupid enough to make her angry?" I say in a low voice.

The players step away from her, after all although is not always you see her angry, if you've seen her angry once then you know that it isn't something that you would like to see it again.

She steps inside the court walking towards Jirou and not caring the he is playing a game with Gakuto.

"Hey! Kitti-sama! We are in the middle of a game…" Gakuto starts saying but shuts his mouth in the instant that she gives him a death glare.

The whole court is silent looking at her.

She is face to face with Jirou and says serious. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Could it be later Kitti-hime? 'Cause…" He starts saying but stops when she grabs him by the ear and starts pulling him away with her.

"Ouch! This hurts!" He complains on the way but she doesn't let go.

After they left everyone is still staring at the spot where they disappeared. It takes them a few seconds to get back to practice but they seem to be a little off, thinking about the exchange that just happened.

_Ok! Now Ore-sama really wants to know what is going on!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! ^.^

This is a special chapter! It doesn't follow my story line but I think it would go well here, to explore Kitti Atobe and Jirou Akutagawa relationship... It is a flashback! :D

As you must have seen it by now although I am following the Prince of Tennis timeline I am changing a few things, for example the practice match of Hyoutei against Rikkai will be happening soon as said in the last chapter, and more importantly Seiichi Yukimura isn't sick here, at least not yet... I wanted him to be there for the arrival of the girls... I created a timeline for me to follow so I know which day it is on every chapter and all that... And I hope it is not hard for anyone to follow. :)

I would like to thank 'Random2Friends' and 'Soul Vrazy' for the reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought _and for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View and this chapter has only one!

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ^.^

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Flashback Kitti Atobe POV**

"Everything I do, they did first at some point... I… I just want to be the first… At least once! I just want to be special! At least once!" I say looking outside the window.

I am sitting in a small sofa in the studio of one of mom's designers. She is here because she needs a new dress and she thought it would be nice if I came along. I am sitting looking outside, thinking about how hard is to be the first one to do something great when your older brothers are always being great.

"I think you are special Atobe-sama…" I turn to see Akutagawa-san.

He is the very cute son of the fashion designer that mommy came to see. I met him today and he was really nice to me; he showed me around and bought Pocky stick for me.

"Arigato Akutagawa-san!" I say smiling.

"I have an older brother so I understand you… It's not that I don't love my brother… It's just… I would like to be the first to do something… At least once…" He says to me.

"Do you want to help me think of something? Maybe then we both can help each other!" I say smiling.

"Sure!" He says happily.

I start to think and he starts to sleep. A few minutes passed and then I hear two grownups talking while passing by.

"My 6 year old daughter watched a weeding in a movie and now she decided that she wants to be married! Her mother and I allowed her to have the pretend wedding and she is really happy, but makes me sad thinking that one day it won't be pretend…"

They pass and that was all I was able to hear.

I smile and start shaking Akutagawa-san. "Wake up! I have an idea!'

He wakes up and looks at me hopefully. "You had an idea?"

"Yes!" I say happily. "We could get married!"

He looks at me confused. "I'm too young! I can't get married!"

"It's just a pretend wedding! But it would work as being the first to do something!" I say explaining.

He looks at me thinking for a moment and then stands up and says. "Wait just a minute and I will be right back."

I watch him leave and when he returns he is bring many bags of candy.

"What are you doing?" I ask curious.

"Just wait…" He says while busy opening all candies. He then exclaims happily. "I found it!"

I understand what he was doing when I see he taking a plastic ring out of the candy bag. _He bought all this candy so that he could maybe find a plastic ring on it! He is cute and romantic! What a catch!_

"Sweet we are all done here…" Mommy says while approaching us with Akutagawa-san mom. "What is going on here?" She asks looking at us and all the candy.

"Just a second mommy!" I say looking at her and then I turn my attention at Akutagawa-san.

He gets of the sofa, and then he is on one knee in front of me.

"Atobe-sama, even though I just met you, you seem sweet, funny and nice. We both understand each other, and I know it won't be for love, but it will still be more than enough, because it will bring me, and I hope you too, joy. Would you pretend marry me?"

"Oh! That is so adorable!" I can hear his mom saying and my mommy agreeing, but my attention is not on then, is on the really cute boy pretend proposing.

"Yes!" I say happy and he puts the purple plastic ring on my finger.

I jump on him and hug him saying "Yay! We are going to get married!" while he giggles.

I let go of him and run towards his mom. "My mommy said you are a really talented designer, so I would like to know if you could make my wedding dress… I am paying for it of course…"

She smiles and gets down to be closer to my height.

"I would love to design your wedding dress! But I can not accept you paying for it! You will be marrying my son after all! When should I have the dress ready for?"

"You shouldn't hush into things so… What about in a week?" I say and everyone laughs.

The week went by really fast and mommy be the one choosing how it was going to be. She contracted one of the most important wedding planners in Tokyo, that was really surprised to know that she would be helping me plan for my pretend wedding.

In a week everything was ready, especially since Jirou-sama helped me. Yes. First name basis since we are going to get married. I call him Jirou-sama and he calls me Kitti-hime, which he says it's because I am like a princess to him.

We chose the invitations, but it was going to be a small wedding. It will be my brothers; my mommy and daddy; my borrowed young sister Rika, she is Seii-chan three year old sister, that is going to be my flower; my borrowed father and mother, that are Seii-chan father and stepmother; Kaba-chan that is my brother Kei-chan best friend; Gen-chan that is my brother Seii-chan best friend; Jirou-sama parents; his older brother; and his younger sister that is still a baby and will carry the rings; and his school friend Mukahi.

We had lots of fun choosing the menu and cake because we got to taste everything!

There were purple irises everywhere and the wedding was supposed to happen on the sundown.

I am finishing getting ready with mommy, mother and Jirou-sama mom's help.

When they finished getting me ready they left and daddy came to pick me up. He smiled at me and wanted me to promise to never have a real wedding, something that I obviously didn't promise.

Daddy took my hand and we went towards the garden were the ceremony was being held, and father was going to be the one fake marrying us, since daddy said he would never marry his daughter.

We arrive at the garden and I am so happy. Everything and everyone looks amazing.

Rika-chan is walking in front of us throwing the petals and I am hand to hand with daddy while the music plays.

I smile at my friends and family and I see that mommy and mother are crying.

I look at Jirou-sama and smile.

From there on everything seemed to went by fast. We got fake married and even had fake wedding rings, that were actually real rings but that we used on the little finger instead.

After this there was the kiss, which was Jirou-sama giving me a kiss on the hand while we both blushed.

Everyone congratulated us on the fake wedding and there was a picture of all of us together taken, although there were professionals photographing and filming the whole thing.

Then Jirou and I had our first dance. We danced to 'Close To You' by The Carpenters. Followed by everyone dancing.

Later everyone had dinner that had a few of the favorite foods of Jirou-sama and me.

Then, at the end of the night there were the toasts.

"Today, seeing you getting pretend wedding made me realize how much I don't want you to grow up and get married, although I know both things will happen. I can stop time, although I wish I could. And if today is any prove of that, you are so gorgeous that there will be many boys going after you, and when that happens count on me to make them go away! I love you so much my child! And you boy, better take care of my daughter! I don't care if it is a fake wedding or not!" Daddy said making everyone laugh.

The rest of my family made their toasts and so did Jirou-sama family.

"Jirou-sama, are you happy?" I ask smiling.

"Yes! Extremely happy! Not only I got the chance to be the first but I think I got myself a great new friend too!" He says smiling at me.

"I feel the same way!" I say happily.

Days went by and Jirou-sama and I became great friends, always hanging out with each other when we had the chance.

But then the dreadful day came. Mommy and Daddy told me I was going to start my classes and that just like Kei-chan I would be taking them in England.

I cried so much that night. Being away from my family and friends would be awful.

The next morning I woke up and used my daddy phone to call to the family lawyer. He was surprised with my call and even more surprised when I ask him to prepare divorce papers for my pretend wedding, but he agreed on doing it.

A few days later I went to Jirou-sama house.

"So… You are going to attend school in England?" He asks upset.

"Yes…"

"Will you visit?" He asks.

"Of course I will Jirou-sama! And mommy and daddy allow us to choose where we will attend middle school so I will be living in Japan again in a few years!"

He stays silent for a while. I open my purse and take the divorce papers out and hand them to him.

"You want the divorce?" He says sounding hurt.

My eyes get full of tears and I shake my head. "No! But... You might want to pretend marry someone else and it would not be fair of me to hold in down, especially since I will be so much time away…"

He puts his hand in my shoulders and hugs me. I begin to cry.

"I don't wanna go! I want to stay here with my family and my friends!" I cry for minutes and when I stop he smiles at me.

"England will be fantastic for your studies and for your tennis! Go and enjoy every single bit without feeling guilty or holding into Japan. We will still be here once you return!"

I look at him and nod. "Arigato Jirou-sama!"

"This is my last act as your pretend husband and everything from now on will be me as your friend!" He says and then he takes the pretend divorce papers and signs.

We talked for a while after that and before I went I say goodbye to his parents, brother and sister too.

I spent the next three days I had left in Japan with my family and my brother's best friends.

The moment in the airport was extremely painful. I would be saying goodbye to Kei-can and Kaba-chan only after we arrived in England but since we were going to be attending different schools it was necessary. Mommy and Daddy would be taking me to the school so my goodbye to them wouldn't be now either. But there was many goodbyes that are just as painful.

First I said goodbye to Gen-chan that in this moment was anything but serious. He hugged me. Said I would be fantastic in England and gave me things to practice my calligraphy while in England.

Then I said goodbye to little Rika-chan that didn't understand why I was leaving and couldn't stop crying. She gave me a drawing of her, her parents, my parents, me and my brothers together.

Saying goodbye to mother and father was really hard too. They said they would be sending e-mails and asked me to call at every chance I get. Mother gave me her lucky stuffed cat that she had since she was little and made her feel safe when away from home. Father gave me a journal, saying that when he was my age he had one and helped him a lot knowing that he had a place where he could be himself and share all his thoughts.

Then there was Seii-chan. He hugged me so tight but that was what I needed, I needed him to be with me. He gave me his lucky headband. Mommy and Daddy had to take me away from him because I didn't want to let him go.

I am almost leaving and can't stop crying when Jirou-sama shows up running. I didn't know it at the time but Kei-chan sent the driver to pick him up to make sure he would be here with me.

He hugs me tight and I hug him back.

He then gives me a bracelet that has his wedding ring on it. "I made it for you; for you to remember me..."

"Thank you!" I say crying while he puts the bracelet on my right wrist.

I then, tale my necklace and hand it to him. It is my wedding ring on a chain. "Keep it, so you can remember me and… I will never forget you! You became my best friend!"

"Thank you! You are my best friend too and the distance won't change that! I am going to miss you!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"I will miss you too!" I say.

Then I leave. I leave my family, my friends and Japan. I leave my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update but I am moving cities and that is really complicated... :)

First I would like to thank 'michelle88222', 'Soul Vrazy' and 'AcceleratorCupcake' for the amazing reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought _and for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ^.^

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Kitti Atobe POV**

"Ouch! That hurt! What did I do?" Jirou says rubbing his ear and looking confused.

"I received a very interesting call today at lunch… Do you want to guess what is it about? Here is the hint: It involves me, fortune telling Pocky and love." I say angry.

He blushes for a bit avoiding my gaze. "Who told you?..."

"I am an Atobe! I may not act like Keigo but when something happens and it involves me or people I care about, it will soon be told to me! Now… Who told me doesn't matter… What matters is what you said."

"I said that I love you." He says serious looking me in the eyes. "I thought me saying that was something you would like to hear…"

I slap him and he looks at me hurt and sad. "No! You said that you got the 'object of your desire' but the truth is that you did meet me carrying your gift that was the rare edition of Pocky that you wanted! And love… You love me as a friend and you know that! The same way I love you now… My feelings changed and you know it! So don't you dare lie to me! Don't break my heart again Jirou! I won't forgive you as easily this time!"

"But that is what I am trying to do! Protect your heart and our friendship!" He says looking desperate.

"No! That's not what you are doing! You hurt Chi-chan because you saw that she might have feelings for you! That you might have feelings for her too! Your heart was broken and now you are afraid that it might happen again!"

"I…"

"She hurt you! She betrayed you! And she did all that after she convinced you too push me away saying that I was jealous of you! Which I was in some level but I wanted your happiness and she was going to bring you only pain! Only later you found out the truth, but then our friendship was already damaged… But you still did your best to repair it! You went to England after me for gods sake!"

"And I would do that again! You were my true friend and letting her come between us was a mistake that I won't do it again!" He says serious.

"Chiharu won't come between us and you know it! She is different and my friend too! And deep down you know I am right! You are scared, because the first time you had a girlfriend she was the worst girlfriend you could ask for! Don't close yourself to the world! If you do, then you are the one hurting yourself! You are the one that can be your worst enemy but I won't let that happen!"

He looks at me and then shakes his head with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Damn! If you and Pocky say so… You must be right…"

"Pocky? What are you talking about?" I ask confuse.

"My fortune telling Pocky said that sometimes I can be my worst enemy." He says and I giggle.

He sits down with his back on the tree and I sit by his side.

"I messed up… What should I do now?" He asks me.

I sigh. "I will talk to Chi-chan… Tell her that you didn't mean 'love' in that way, but as friends… And also tell her that I was carrying the special edition Pocky that you wanted and that the Pocky was your object of your desire!"

"And then what?" He asks.

"How am I supposed to know? I will explain to her that you didn't mean as you said but the rest is up to you… The ball is in your court Romeo!"

"Thank you Kitti-hime! I couldn't ask for a better best friend!" He says smiling.

"No need to thank me… What are ex fake wives for if not this?" I say smiling and he laughs.

We stay in the ground in silence for a while. "What else happened?" Jirou says breaking the silence.

"What you mean?" I ask confuse.

"What else got you angry? Something tells me that I can't get full credit for that…" He says smiling.

I tell Jirou about Ryoma, telling about how we met to the events of today when Ryoma stopped talking to me. After I tell him, he starts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"I guess I can take full credit for getting you angry after all…" He says laughing and I raise an eyebrow. "He is jealous! You were on the phone and all he could hear was that a guy said he loved you and you call this guy with 'sama' on his name! Come on! He thinks you love me!"

I start to blush. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Because obviously he might like you just like you like him!" He says smiling.

I blush even more. "I never said I like him!" I say.

Jirou looks at me serious. "You don't need to, like I never said to you that I might like Chi-chan… We just know each other too much. I… I will go easier on the guy because you are my best friend and you will need support especially because the others won't be that supportive."

"What you mean?" I ask confuse.

"Buchou won't like at all! Yukimura won't like it either! They are both your older brothers so they will probably be very intimidating… But the others like you very much and will be protective of you! You have two teams of friends that care for you and are protective of you! If this Ryoma is gutless he won't be able to handle all this… intensity." He says serious.

I don't say anything. I don't know how long it passed, all I know is that my head is spinning with thoughts regarding my feelings for Ryoma and the things Jirou said, especially the part where Ryoma might feel the same for me, something that I actually did not think it would happen.

"I will be playing a match against Marui-san from Rikkaidai on Saturday!" Jirou suddenly and I can see that he is trying to change the subject for one more easy and happy.

I giggle. "Really?"

"Yeah! Atobe-buchou got a practice match! We will play Rikkai and if I stop sleeping during practices, and practice really hard I will be able to play against Marui-san! Isn't that great?" He says super excited making me smile.

"Of course! I am sure Bun-chan will love playing against you! It will be a great birthday present for him!" I say excited.

"His birthday is this Saturday?" Jirou asks surprised.

"Yup! I already bought his present! I intent to go out with him, Jackal and Kirihara for his birthday! We will spend the early night with him and later he will go celebrate with his family! I will meet them after I finish the tryout for Seigaku of course!" I say happily.

"What did you buy him? And how are the tryouts on Seigaku be happening?" Jirou asks happy.

"Well… I bought him a portable cotton candy machine! And as for the tryouts… Well… I really don't know much about it… I only know what the rest of the girls know… The first day of tryouts for the boys is tomorrow, Thursday is the first day of the girls tryouts, Friday is the last day of the boys tryouts and Saturday is the last day of the girls tryouts!" I say happily.

"Well! Good luck on those tryouts Ki-chan!" I heard and I turn to see Keigo smiling at me.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Jirou? If you want to play again Marui-san than…" He starts to say and Jirou stands in a second interrupting him.

"I am on my way Buchou!" He says and then turns to me. "Thanks Kitti-hime!"

I smile. "You too Jirou-sama!"

He leaves, leaving me with Keigo that offers his hand to help me stand up.

"Your mood seems to have improved." He says smirking.

"It did Kei-chan! Jirou-sama has the tendency to make me feel better!" I say smirking and his smirk leaves his face, leaving on it a serious expression.

"Is it necessary to say that?"

"No. I just wanted to take this smirk off of your face!" I say giggling but then I become serious. "Jirou-sama and I are just friends. He is my best friend. And… I like someone else…"

Keigo doesn't say a thing and just studies me, making me blush.

"He might not even like me, but that doesn't change my feelings… I… I will call Seii-chan later and let him know that I am liking someone…"

"Who is he?" He asks serious.

"I am not telling you or Seii-chan! I am still insecure about my feelings and… He might not feel the same! I don't need you and Seii-chan trying to scare the boy out…"

"If he gets scared and can't handle than he isn't the guy for you. No one is the right guy for you."

"Kei… I don't actually believe you will scare him… I actually think you two would just tease and try to irritate the other… But that is not the point. Trust me Keigo! Don't you try to do anything 'cause if you ruin things for me in this… Just… Don't."

He looks at me, studying me and considering what I said. He sighs. "Fine. But if he breaks your heart…"

I giggle. "You, Seii-chan and the others are more than welcomed to defend me!"

He nods and starts walking towards the courts with me by his side. "Will you stay?"

"Actually no. I have to talk with Chiharu and then go back to Seigaku 'cause there is something I have to do there…"

"Ok. Make it fast 'cause Ore-sama wants his players to train hard so we can crush Rikkaidai this Saturday." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Fine."

I walk towards Chiharu that seems to be in another place, in the way I nod at Minka that smiles at me.

"Chiharu can I talk to you?" I say and she looks like is about to find some excuse to say no. "Please! It's important! I already asked Kei-chan and he allowed! I promise it will be fast and it won't get in the way of you practicing."

She nods and we walk away from the courts together.

"I received a call earlier regarding your conversation with Jirou-sama during lunch…" I say awkwardly.

"What?!" She says surprised and bit hurt.

"Please just let me finish… You misunderstood what Jirou-sama said… He said he loved me, and well… He does! As I love him too! But we love each other as friends!" I say and she looks surprised.

"But…"

"The thing with the object of desire, well… When he got this fortune he found himself before me while I was bringing to him a rare special edition of Pocky that he really wanted!"

"Oh!" She says surprise. "Then…"

"We are just friends! Well… Best friends actually but the meaning is the same!" I say and I can see the pain leaving her features.

We stay silent for a while. She is thinking about what I said when something seems to struck her and she blushes. "And you just told me this because…"

"Chi-chan… Well…" I start and realization strikes her.

"You know. Does he know?" She says red as a tomato.

I move awkwardly.

"You can't answer that because you are his best friend." She says.

"Please don't hurt him." Is all I say and she nods. "I gotta go 'cause I have something I have to do… See you soon! And if you want to talk, you can call me or something like that!"

She smiles and nods. "Thank you!"

* * *

**Ryoma Echizen POV**

I finish running with the rest of the team like buchou said. I am walking around the school looking for my things that the sempais took.

_Why did I act like that with Kitti? And why am I feeling like this? Could I be jealous? No! Of course not! She doesn't even like me… She probably likes this Jirou-sama that said he loved her… Concentrate on playing Tennis!_

Then my attention is caught by some noise on a tree in front of me. I look up and I see Kitti trying to keep her balance why reaching out to grab my bag.

"Kitti?" I say surprised and she looks at me losing her concentration and falling of the tree with my bag on her hands. I run to try and catch her but end up falling with her, although I did manage to protect her from hearting herself since she fell on me.

"Ow!" I say and she looks at me worried.

"Are you alright?" She asks making me look at her lips. She realizes were I am looking at and blushes while I also blush. She stands up and offers me a hand.

"Yeah…" I say quietly. "Are you?"

She nods embarrassed. "Yes… Thanks for breaking my fall…"

"No problem… I guess you probably wouldn't have fallen if I didn't surprise you so we are even…" I say quietly.

"I was trying to get this for you… Although I don't know why it was on a tree…" She says handing me my bag.

"Thanks… Some sempais took away from me 'cause I irritated them…"

"That's awful!" She says.

"He won't do it again." I say serious and she studies me for a while.

"Ryoma… I…" She starts but I interrupt her.

"I didn't think you would be coming back to school today. I thought you were going to meet the 'sama' that loves you." I say serious and she looks at me curiously.

"I did… It was a bit hard but in the end I guess he understood that he was afraid of his feelings and should give it a try with Chiharu…" She says and at first I am angry and then confused.

"Wait… What?"

"Well… Jirou-sama is my best friend for years now… He loves me as a friend as do I. His first girlfriend broke his heart and almost ruined our friendship… He likes this girl called Chiharu but was scared of getting hurt again so I went there to help him move past the fear… Hopefully they will be together now!" She says smiling and I feel like the weight of the world was taken off of me.

"Do you want to eat some burgers?" I say before I can think and she smiles.

"Sure! Do you mind my bodyguards following us?" She says.

"Of course not, they are here to keep you safe." I say serious and she smiles.

We go to McDonalds and in the way some people look at us realizing the bodyguards are following us. We eat and I feel a bit awkward to be eating while they just stand at a table close to the door. Kitti says that is alright 'cause that is their job, although I saw her giving Toya some money to buy burgers to everyone as her treat.

We talked and hang out and before she left I apologized for the way I behaved earlier and said I didn't know why I did that. She just nodded and left with a smile on her face.

I spent the rest of the day with the the moment when she fell and the image of her lips on my mind. Making me blush when my father teased me asking if I was distracted because I was liking someone. _Could I be liking her?_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Sweethearts! ^_^

I would like to thank begin by thanking 'Soul Vrazy' and 'michelle88222' for the amazing reviews! Thank you so much! ^.^

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought _and for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ;)

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Seiichi Yukimura POV**

I was really worried about having girls on the team. I have two sisters so I am somewhat used to girls around me, especially on court because I have been paying tennis with Kitti for years, but the other guys are not so used to that. My biggest concern was Genichiro but I saw yesterday that he is more open to the girls after he saw them training, especially Daidouji.

I am still worried about the girls, but it is a normal concern as in if they will be able to win or not. Having Kitti playing against us will be really bad and I will have to make sure Koizumi is prepared for that, after all losing is not an option.

But the truth is that this is not all that have been keeping me awake at night. My body hasn't worked properly for a while although I didn't tell anyone about that. I know I am being somewhat irresponsible but I don't have the luxury to be concern about that now, the Districts Tournament will be starting soon and I still have to make sure the girls are prepared and well included on the team.

"Is there something that you need?" I ask standing up and walking away from the flower I was taking care of.

"I… I… I like you so much Yukimura-sama and I…" A girl that I never met says to me while blushing.

"I am sorry but I do not reciprocate your feelings." I say serious.

She looks hurt and taken back, then she start to look a bit angry.

"Why do you always do that? Why do you always reject everyone? It's not for you to think that you are better than us!"

"I don't think that, but I don't see the point on lying to you… Would you really prefer if I just string you along when I know I don't have feelings for you?" I ask surprised by her outburst after all they usually just run crying.

"You don't even know me! You don't give anyone the chance to…" She start saying she is interrupted.

"That is enough don't you think." I turn to see Shirayu saying serious.

"Excuse me? Just because you are now part of the team…" She starts saying but Shirayu interrupts her again.

"Being on the team has nothing to do with this. If you want to declare your feelings for someone that you don't even know is your problem. But not accepting when he turns you down is just wrong. Yukimura-buchou was not mean to you, he was polite while turning down the feeling of someone he doesn't even know."

"But he could at least give me a chance! Get to know me!"

"You don't even know him! Not really… You admire him because he is talented and you declare your feelings for him only because he is talented and handsome! It is not right! How can you like someone you don't even know? Why would he try and go out with someone that is only interested in the superficial?" Shirayu says.

"I…" The girl seems to not have words, she looks down hurt. "I am going." She says and then leaves.

I stand in silence with Shirayu for a while. She then looks at me.

"I am sorry for that… I was coming here because you said the school garden in the roof top is really beautiful and… well… I finished eating and had still some time before I had to return to class for the cleaning… And I heard what she said…" She starts saying in a apologetically tone but I interrupt her.

"So… I am talented and handsome?" I say teasing.

"What?" She says shocked.

"Well you said she liked me because I am talented and handsome…" I say explaining and when she blushes I smile.

"I… Well… She thinks you are…" She says.

"She thinks? So I am not handsome and talented?" I ask smirking and she blushes even more.

She looks away and sighs. She takes a few seconds then looks me in the eyes again.

"Yes you are."

I smile. "So you think I am handsome and talented?"

She blushes a bit more. "What I think doesn't matter. You are talented and there is no doubt of that, you wouldn't be the captain of the national champion team if you weren't. The number of fans you have and the number of romantic declarations show that you are handsome. Those things are two constants, what I think doesn't matter."

My smile grows wider. _She is smart… She is putting them as certain things in general so she doesn't have to answer what she personally thinks..._

"But what do you think?" I ask smiling.

"Why does it matter what I think?" She says with a raised eyebrow and is my time to blush.

"Do you want me to show you the garden?" I ask and she giggles at my attempt to change the subject, although she goes along with it.

"I don't want to impose." She says smiling.

"Nonsense! Come on! I will show you around." I say.

I give her a tour around the roof garden and am really happy to see that she is very passionate about gardening.

We talk about some of the rare flowers we like and the ones we have on the school garden, and then she helps me take care of the garden. We only leave when the first bell rings signing us to go back to our classes to clean.

I walk her to class since her classroom is on the way to mine. We talk about plants, music and books. I am surprise to find out that we have a very similar taste but that for some reason makes me happy.

_I guess I just like the thought of having someone to talk about these things… Having her to talk about things… Wait! Where did that come from?_ I shake my head to take these things out of my head.

"See you later on practice Shirayu-chan."

"See you later Buchou!" She says smiling.

* * *

**Minami Daidouji POV**

"Minami-chan! Are you ok?" Hikari asks me when we are on the female locker room changing into our tennis clothes for the afternoon practice.

"Why do you ask?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Your cheeks are kind of pinkish and… Well… You seem out of place…" She says worried.

"I noticed that on class too…" Ayumi says pensive.

"I stayed in the rain for a couple of minutes yesterday after doing some exercise…" I admit guilty.

"Minami-chan…" Hikari starts but I interrupt her.

"I am fine! Really! I will rest more when practice is done and tomorrow I will be a 100% again!" I say dismissively.

Ayumi ignores me and walks towards me and puts a hand in my forehead. "You have a fever and it is not a low one either… Maybe you should skip practice and go home… I am sure Buchou would understand and…"

"No!" I say stubborn. "I am fine and I am not skipping practice! I promise to rest later!"

Ayumi sighs. "Fine… Just don't overdo it, okay?"

I nod in agreement. We keep on changing in a awkward silence so I try to change the subject.

"Did I see you coming to school with Niou-sempai?" I ask Hikari teasingly.

She laughs. "Yes you did, we live close to each other…"

"There is more to the story?" Asks Ayumi curious. "I did see he walking you to class after lunch break…"

"Not really… He was walking me to class because we spent the rest of the lunch break together… We pulled a prank on Kirihara-sempai… He pretended to be Sanada-sempai and made Kirihara-sempai keep running around the school doing chores for him! It was really fun!" She says smiling.

"That smile is… If you don't like Niou like that then... Do you like Kirihara-sempai?" I ask curious.

"I… uhn… Well… Yeah I do…" She says blushing.

"Oh my! That's awesome! I think he might like you too! He is always looking at you and he is nicer to you than to rest of us…" Says Ayumi excited.

"You really think so? Marui-sempai said so too… But I don't know…" She says thoughtful.

"Did he do something? Something that might mean he likes you?" I ask curious.

"Well… He did ask me out to play tennis on Sunday and… well… Maybe even eat something after… He said he would pay for it…" She says blushing and Ayumi starts jumping excited.

"That so is a date! Right?" Ayumi says looking at me for conformation.

"Yes, I think it is!" I say smiling. "Have you talked to him after he asked you out?"

"Yes… The normal stuff like small conversation during the morning practice and talked a bit during lunch period… Marui-sempai asked if I wanted to go out with him, Kirihara-sempai and Jackal-sempai after school… Go to the arcade… But I can't today… I have a dinner to attend with father so I have to go straight to home after practice… Niou-sempai will walk me home…"

We leave the locker room talking about Kirihara, the possible date and other girl stuffs.

The practice goes on as hard as can be expected for a team like ours when suddenly I feel a bit dizzy and lose concentration, when my head is back on the match against Kirihara, I see a ball coming to straight towards my face and all I can do myself is close my eyes and wait for the pain.

A few seconds pass and when the pain doesn't come I open my eyes to Sanada with his racket in front of my face. _I guess he returned the ball before it hit me on the face…_

He turns to me serious. "You are done for today. You can't even practice right… I shouldn't even have let you practice… Not after yesterday…"

"What?" I ask confuse and embarrassed.

"You have a cold. It is obvious, especially after the cold rain of yesterday on your after practice warm body." He says serious.

"I… You saw that?" I ask blushing.

He ignores me and Ayumi says. "She has a fever Sanada-sempai, and it is high… I tried to tell her not to practice but she is very stubborn."

I send a death glare towards her and she smiles apologetically.

"Genichiro, could you walk her to the nurse office so they can check on her and call her family to come pick her up?" Yukimura says walking towards us.

"There is no need…" I start saying but Sanada interrupts me.

"Yes."

"Daidouji, you will only practice tomorrow if nurse gives you the all clear tomorrow, understand?" Yukimura says serious.

I sigh, knowing when I lost. "I understand."

I grab my things and go change. When I leave the female locker room Sanada is waiting for me. We walk together in silent.

"Are you alright sweety?" The school nurse asks when we get there.

"She was exposed to rain with a warm body and now seems to have a cold. She also has a fever." Sanada says serious before I can say a thing.

"I see…" The nurse says looking at me worried, she then turns to Sanada. "You can leave now… I will take care of her."

"I will stay." He says serious and the tone he uses makes it seem like it is not open to discussion.

The nurse nods. She takes care of me, making me rest and giving something for my fever. She says the school will call my parents to pick me up and I tell her that there is no need 'cause when I was in the locker room changing I called the driver to come pick me up, he will be at the school soon. When he gets here he will call me.

Sanada stayed by side without saying a thing. I study him carefully.

"It is not your fault." I say and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Just because you saw me on the rain yesterday and realized I might have a cold doesn't mean it is your fault that I was practicing like nothing happened. I was irresponsible."

"Yes you were." He says serious. "But I should have walked you with my umbrella yesterday or I should have stopped you from practicing today."

I look at him. "No, it was my choice to practice. It was also my choice to go in the rain instead of asking the driver to come pick me up with an umbrella. I am the one that chose these things, bad choices but still my choices. In fact you are being better than I could ask for. You didn't have to bring me here, or pay attention if I was sick, or stay here after the nurse said you could go, or protect me from getting hit in the face. Arigato Sanada-san!"

He looks at me for a while. "Something tells me you would have done the same for me."

Before I can respond my phone rings. I answer and my driver says he is at the school entrance waiting for me.

"I will walk you to your car." He says serious and when I open my mouth to protest he says. "I insist."

I smile weakly and nod. We are outside and he is walking a few steps in front of me when I feel really dizzy.

"I don't feel well…" I manage to say before I start to fall and black out.

The last thing I remember is Sanada voice saying worried. "Daidouji?! Minami!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Darlings! ^.^

First of all, I would like to thank 'Soul Vrazy' and 'AcceleratorCupcake' for the reviews and support! Thank you so much! ^_^

When something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought _and for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ;)

English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes!

I do not own The Prince of Tennis! :(

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Minka Aizawa POV**

After Kitti left the tension left with her. Chiharu came back from her talk with a smile on her face and Jirou became more easy going.

After practice ended and we changed back into our school uniforms and decided to have some good female quality time.

After we ate while talking about silly little things and sometimes about tennis, we went to a local park and sat in the kid's playground that was empty already. Each of us sat on a swing and talked about silly things for a while.

"Chi-chan… Can I ask you something?" Narumi says awkwardly.

"Sure!" She says smiling.

"Earlier today you seemed sad… And… Well… After Kitti-chan showed up and dragged Jirou-sempai away… She talked to you and you seemed so much better…" Narumi says without looking Chiharu in the eyes.

"You want to know what happened?" She asks looking a bit sad and then turns at me. "You probably want to know too, right Minka-chan?"

I look to the ground embarrassed but I know that I should tell her the truth.

"I was the one that called Kitti-chan." I say in a whisper but she still hears.

"What?" She says standing up.

I look her in the eyes. "I am so sorry! I know it is not of my business but you looked so sad and I just wanted you to not be sad anymore! I talked with Kitti-chan and she seemed to like Grape Boy! And… I thought I was looking out for you! Please forgive Chi-chan!"

She looks taken back and then smiles gently. "I guess I should be thanking you 'cause you did help me… I… Let's just call it even ok?"

I smile at her. "I could do that…"

Chiharu sits back down and Narumi says.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?"

Chiharu and I giggle.

"I like Jirou-sempai." Chiharu says blushing.

"I am going to need more information than that!" Narumi says jokingly as if trying to make Chiharu relax, something that actually worked.

"Well… The short version is that in a misunderstanding earlier today I thought Jirou-sempai said that he loved Kitti-chan and that she was the object of his desire which means that my heart was broken." Chiharu says explaining and then looks at me to continue with my part in the story.

"I heard their talk and saw how Chi-chan was broken so I called Kitti-chan and explained everything, which meant that Kitti-chan would be coming to visit us and put things in place. That's why she grabbed Jirou-sempai… Although I am not sure what they talked about for that long… There was probably more than just what happened during lunch…" I say.

"And then she asked to talk with Chi-chan… She wanted to tell you that you somehow misunderstood what he said?" Narumi asks curious.

"Yes. She explained to me that the object of desire was actually the rare edition of Pocky that she had in hands and the love he said was like friends, that he loves her as a friend. I asked her if Jirou-sempai knew I liked him but she couldn't answer because he is her best friend, the only thing she said was 'Please don't hurt him'." Chiharu says.

"She said that?" I ask surprised.

"Why? Don't you think it was true?" Chiharu says worried and Narumi chuckles.

"Minka-chan didn't mean the 'love and object of desire' part Chi-chan… She meant the 'don't hurt him' part…"

"Oh!" She says relieved and then becomes confused. "Why?"

"Because that probably means that he likes you!" I explain smiling.

Chiharu smiles and we stay silent for a while.

"Now that my feelings were exposed I think it is only fair if you girls do the same…" Chiharu said smirking while making me and Narumi move awkwardly. "How are we going to do this… Any volunteers?"

I sigh. "I don't actually have a thing to say…"

"Really? Not even about Atobe-buchou?" Narumi says mockingly while Chiharu giggles.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I say looking down.

"Minka-chan… You can talk to us!" Chiharu says reassuring me.

"There is nothing to talk about because there is nothing there… Yes I have some feelings for Atobe-sama but he doesn't feel the same way so I prefer to just move on before I get hurt…" I say looking at them.

"Why do you say that he doesn't have feelings for you? There is no way you could possibly know… You might think you know but be wrong…" Narumi says sympathetically.

"Have you heard of the Annual Gala of The Future?" I ask them.

"Yes of course. It is a Gala where the only ones invited are the children of the most powerful and/or influential families; the future of Japan. When a kid turns 12, they are invited and keep being invited until they turn 16, which is when they aren't considered the future anymore." Chiharu says.

"I was invited to the Gala that is this Friday night. I was supposed to be invited when I turned 12 but since I lived in Australia I wouldn't able to attend." I say.

"Ok… But what does this has to do with Atobe-buchou?" Narumi says somewhat confused.

I sigh. "Atobe-sama ex-girlfriend is here in Japan and she will be attending the Gala too, and the rumor says that they are planning on getting back together."

"It's just rumor… You shouldn't give up…" Chiharu says sweetly.

"It may be just a rumor but if it isn't… There is no competition… We all know Atobe-sama has really high standards and I am just plain me while she is gorgeous, the same age as he is, British and a Lady!" I say desperately.

"Don't sell yourself short! You are gorgeous! So many boys at school drool over you all the time! And she might even be a Lady but you are an Aizawa! Who needs title when your last name speaks for itself?" Narumi says comforting me.

"Narumi-chan is right! I mean… Just the fact you were invited to the Gala says it all! Narumi-chan mom is very talented and famous but Narumi-chan wasn't invited! My father is a famous chef that works for the Imperial Family and I wasn't invited! You were! You are not only up to Atobe-buchou standards but you are probably at the top! Does Lady Elizabeth even play tennis?" Chiharu says.

"No…" I say.

"See! You have the style, the grace, the beauty and the talent while she doesn't!" Chiharu says excited.

"Don't worry or start suffering before the time, because maybe the time might not even come!" Narumi says sweetly.

I smile at them. "Thanks! I don't know what would be of me without you too! I can honestly say that I am glad we are friends and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

They smile back at me and after a while Chiharu and I turn our heads towards Narumi that sighs.

"I guess it's my turn right?"

"Yup!" Chiharu and I say at the same time.

"There is this guy that I like… His name is Tezuka and he is the captain of the Seigaku tennis team." Narumi says leaving Chiharu and me in shock.

"You have a crush on Kitti future buchou?" I manage to say still in shock. "How? Why? When? How?"

"It's not I crush… I… I love him. I always did." She says blushing.

"Love? Wow! Always?" Chiharu manages to say.

"We know each for years now… His family is friends with mine… He is the one that introduced me to tennis, he bought me my first racket, he is the one that helped me move past my fears regarding playing in Hyoutei… He is so amazing in every way… He is my first love." She says without looking us in the eyes.

"Does he know?" I ask and she shakes her head in response.

"Why don't you tell him? I mean… If you are friends for so many years then…" Chiharu says smiling.

"If I tell him, all I would have done is ruined our friendship… He is really intense and focused and I like that about him… But I don't think he even considers dating anyone… And even if he did… Why would he choose to date me? I am just the girl that cared too much and that he has known for a long time… I don't want to lose him. And if not telling him, having him as just a friend for the rest of my life means that at least I can have him in my life than it is enough for me." She says with a sad smile on her face.

Chiharu and I don't say a thing. We don't know what to say. _Is this what love looks like? It's so beautiful and sad at the same moment… Makes me want to smile and cry at the same time… I always thought that if the pain comes together maybe it isn't meant to be but maybe it is only real if it has both sides… One makes the other worthwhile._

* * *

**Genichiro Sanada POV**

"Sanada-kun I will get us some tea and bring her some food for when she wakes up, do you mind keeping an eye on her?"

I look away from Daidouji that is laying on her bed still sleeping and with a high fever to look at her mother smiling sweetly at me and I nod.

"Thank you Sanada-kun! I am glad Minami has such a good friend looking out for her in school!" She says smiling making me blush a little and then leaves.

I look back at Daidouji. _She looks so fragile…_

When Daidouji passed out I was so scared. She just started to fall and I was quick enough to grab her and when I did I felt how hot she really was, making me realize the fever was much higher than I firstly thought.

I carried her towards her car and I saw the panic in her driver's face when he saw me carrying her. I explained what happened and that I was her sempai in the team. I ask him if I could go with her. I don't know why I asked to come along but he looked me in the eyes for a few seconds and although I don't know what he saw, he agreed.

In the car I took some time to use my phone to send a text message to Seiichi telling what happened and that I wouldn't be returning to practice, he said it was ok and asked me to take care of her and keep him informed if things got worst.

When we reached Daidouji house, we were greeted by a worried house staff. I took her out of the car and the maids escorted me to her room. They started to take care of her and said her mother would be arriving any second now.

When her mother arrived she was surprise to see me but soon the surprised expression changed to thankful. She took care of Daidouji that still wasn't getting better. She called her husband to ask what they should do even told him about me. Apparently Daidouji father said that if in a half an hour she didn't get better they should call for a doctor, and to keep him informed.

That was ten minutes ago and Daidouji didn't give any sign of getting better yet.

"Sa… Sanada…" I stand up in a hurry and run to stand by Daidouji side.

"Daidouji?" I say a bit uncertain.

She opens her eyes slight. "I thought I heard you calling me Minami before…"

"Daidouji… I… uhn… I'm sorry… I…" I am uncertain of what to say after all I did call her by her first name when I panicked when she was passing out.

"I don't mind being called Minami by you…" She says and then she blacks out again.

"Minami? Minami!" I say worried trying to get her to wake up.

"Sanada-kun? Did she get worse?" Her mother asks worried getting inside the room with a maid bringing tea by her side.

"No. Actually she woke up for a few seconds." I say and she smiles.

"Really?!" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh thank god!" She says. "I think I will check her temperature again!"

She checks her temperature and is a bit lower than before. We drink tea and she asks me about the tennis club and what do I think about Minami tennis.

"She is a very talented player and I can see that she trains really hard and takes tennis serious." I say.

"Wow! Coming from Sanada-san… This is the best compliment I ever received…" I turn to see Minami awake and smiling.

"Minami!" Her mother says happily hugging her.

After Minami woke up, her mother insisted we all had dinner together here on Minami bedroom.

After eating Minami seemed better so I decided it was best to leave.

"Sanada-kun… About Minami practicing…" Her mother starts saying worried.

"Don't worry Daidouji-san. If Daidouji is well enough to go to school tomorrow she will still not practice, she will only start practicing again when we are sure she healed completely." I say serious.

"Thank you for taking care of her Sanada-kun! I will go ask the driver to take you home." Her mother says smiling and then leaves the room for the first time ever since Minami woke up.

"Thank you for taking care of me Sanada-san! You were so much better than I could ever hope for!" Minami says smiling and blushing slightly.

I nod at her. "I wish you better."

She smiles at me and I leave.

At home I call Seiichi.

"Genichiro! Is Daidouji-chan better?"

"Yes she is, although I don't think she will be attending school tomorrow…" I say.

"I imagined it would be so… We will have to make sure she fully recovered before she practices again, but hopefully she will be good to play against Hyoutei on Saturday. Thanks for taking care of her Genichiro; she is an important part of the team."

"Yes, but I am not sure that's why I took care of her…" I say confused.

"I know that." Seiichi says and I can feel him smirking even through the phone.

"I am ending this call now." I say serious and I hear him chuckle and then the phone stays silent for a while.

"Genichiro… Ki-chan called me earlier today…" He says seeming uncertain.

"Is she alright?" I ask worried.

"She is liking a boy. She didn't tell me his name though but it isn't Jirou, she is just friends with Jirou." He says serious.

"I don't like this!" I say immediately. "She could get hurt!"

"I know but she doesn't want us to get involved, she is afraid we will push him away. If we do that we will be the ones causing her pain." Seiichi says serious and I know he is right but that doesn't make me any less worried.

"I understand." I say.

"But you don't like it."

"Of course not! Do you?"

"Not even for one bit! I talked to Keigo about this and he feels the same way. But the truth is that Ki-chan was going to grow up at some point, doesn't matter if we like it or not."

"Maybe she should have grown up only focused in tennis and school." I say serious.

"That isn't a health way of growing up Genichiro… You should try and see this…"

"I don't see you dating anyone."

"I am not dating anyone because the girls I usually meet are just fan girls that are superficial… But I am open to a relationship if it is more profound than that. Good night Genichiro, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I say and he ends the call.

_Is Seiichi right? Should I be more open to the possibility? I usually wouldn't even considered what he is saying but I am now… Why? What changed?_

'I don't mind being called Minami by you…' I hear what Daidouji said in my head again and I feel my heart skip a beat.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone! :D

I would like to begin by thanking 'AcceleratorCupcake' and 'Soul Vrazy' for the reviews and support! Thank you so much! ^_^

I should let you guys know that when something is in _Italic it means that it is a thought _and for anyone that might not know, POV means Point of View.

The names here are not like in Japan, the last name (also known as surname or family name) goes last.

I am expecting at least one review before I post the next chapter! ;)

English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes!

I do not own The Prince of Tennis! :(

I truly hope you all enjoy! *.*

* * *

**Narumi Himura POV**

I stand in front of the door unsure of what to do. The truth is that I am not even sure what excuse I could use to come here. All I know is that after the talk with Minka and Chiharu I felt almost as if pulled towards here.

I look at the door wondering if I should knock, but then I shake my head in a negative sign because I haven't come up with an excuse for coming here.

I shiver when a cold wind passes by me stronger. I should leave…

I turn to leave when the door behind me opens and I feel like a kid that was caught doing something that it shouldn't do.

"It's cold Himura-chan, you should probably get inside before you get sick." I hear the voice I love the most but right now I really didn't want to hear.

I know there is no point trying to argue with Tezuka since he will win so I walk in with a shy smile on my face.

"I will get us some tea to warm up, make yourself comfortable." He says leaving before I get a change to say a thing.

I walk towards the couch and sit with my hands on my lap. It is far from the first time I came to his house but somehow this seems different, maybe is because I wasn't invited. I just came and I don't know what to say when he asks me why I came.

He comes back with the tea and serves me without a question which surprises me 'cause I didn't know he knew how I like my tea.

"Thank you Tezuka-san!" I say smiling when he hands me my cup of tea and sits in a chair in front of me.

We stay silent for a while enjoying the tea. From all this years of knowing him I know Tezuka is more than comfortable with silence but for some reason today I feel to awkward to stay silent.

"It tastes wonderful." I say smiling and he doesn't say a thing. "Are Ayana-sama and Kuniharu-sama home?"

"Mother and father will return much later because father has an office party in the company that they had to attend." He says.

"I see…" I say looking down.

"Is there something you need Himura-chan?" He asks and I look down bushing. "You were standing outside for quite some time and seemed unsure about something, then you just decided to leave."

"You saw that?" I say kind of freaking out and he just nods.

I sigh and decide to say the truth. "I don't know why I came here. When I realized where I was I didn't know what to do 'cause I didn't know what to say, because I really don't know why I came."

We stay silent for a while and I am sort of afraid of what he will say or do next.

"How are things in Hyoutei?" He asks and I smile that he is just letting me be.

"They are fantastic! I really adore all my teammates. Me and my partner in doubles and are becoming great friends, we are always calling each other and talking although we make sure to bond with Chi-chan too, us girls gotta stick together!" I say smiling.

"And the regulars are open to you?"

"Yes, they have been great to us! We can see that is really different for them to have girls on the team so we try to make it easier, and they do the same for us. They see us as players and members of the team and that is fantastic! We felt welcomed since Atobe-buchou welcomed us to the team, although I am sure Kitti-chan helped him with the transition after all she is the one that was leading the female tryouts for Hyoutei and Rikkaidai."

"That's good. I have been worried about how it will affect the team, having girls on it. Who is she? The name is familiar." He says.

"Kitti Atobe. She is the younger sister of the captains of the Hyoutei and Rikkaidai team. The regulars of Hyoutei really respect her and our couch too." I say smiling. "She is attending Seigaku and I know for sure that she will be playing in the tryouts."

"I remember now. Do you know why she didn't choose one of her brothers school?" He says serious.

"What you really wanna know is if she is committed, right?" I say smiling and he doesn't answer. "I know that she didn't want to choose between her brothers, she doesn't mind playing against them 'cause they have been playing against each other since forever, but cheering for one of her brothers to win while cheering for the other to lose seemed unfair. She says she prefers to cheer for both of them to lose. I believe she choose to go to Seigaku because of you."

He seems taken back. "Because of me?"

"Yeah! You are such a talented player and that is a fact that I am sure her brothers agree on it. She probably still wants to win even if not playing for Hyoutei or Rikkaidai, and she believes that Seigaku will take her there." I say.

"I see…"

"I truly think she will be a great addition to your team Tezuka-san! Atobe-buchou is always paying extra attention in Chi-chan that is our player for singles so she is prepared to play against Kitti-chan."

"Atobe plays… Uhn…" He says a bit uncomfortable making me giggle.

"You are the first person I hear calling her by the last name. It seems to me that you don't feel comfortable calling her like you call her brother… Why don't you add 'chan'? Or maybe that makes it worse… Well… I am sure she will help out when time comes where you have to talk to her… What do you want to ask?" I say smiling.

"Does she play in singles?" He asks.

"Yes. She said once that she only played doubles successfully with her brothers. She doesn't seem able to play it and she prefers singles either way."

"So I will probably be looking for a pair to play doubles?" He says.

"Yes. How do you plan on doing the tryouts?" I ask.

"Like I do with the boys." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "You don't think it will work?"

We spend the next thirty minutes talking about the tryouts and since in Seigaku there will be plenty of fan girls too, the better way would probably be the same way they did with Hyoutei. Tezuka seems to agree with me in the end.

"Don't be like that!" I say giggling at Tezuka annoyed face. "You don't have a choice! It is the better way to tryout because of the fan girls and it will be best if you choose a double already from the start, I know it is not the way you usually do in Seigaku but it is better since having the girls on the team will be already different enough to be worried on how to pair them and etc."

"The fan girls…"

"Are a part of our lives… You should have seen the first day I went to school after I was announced as part of the team… I had a fan club and in class so many boys started asking me on dates and…" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"What?" He asks seeming angry and making confuse.

"I am confused…" I say and he sits down.

"Do you agree?" He says serious.

"Agree on what?" I ask confuse.

"On going out on dates." He says.

"Of course not! They are only interest in me because I am on the team! Besides…" _I already love you…_ I think but I don't say.

"Besides?" He asks serious.

"I should get going. It's late and I even forgot to call home and tell where I am, they are probably worried." I say changing the subject and standing up.

"I will walk you home." Tezuka says standing up and I open my mouth to argue but he interrupts me. "It's not open to discussion. It's late and it is dangerous for you to be out alone. I don't anything to happen to you."

My mouth stays open and I just stare at him without saying a thing. He walks towards me and grabs my school bag, he then walks towards the door and opens it holding it for me. I finally wake up from my shock and go with him, not without saying thank you first.

* * *

**Chiharu Nakahara POV**

Wednesday started pretty well, I woke up feeling happy for some unexplainable reason, Mom made me my favorite thing for dinner and dessert last night and since there was some left I was able to eat dessert for breakfast, and I got in for Morning practice five ten minutes earlier which gave me some time to relax before everyone started arriving.

"Jirou-sempai?" I say worried looking Jirou arriving for morning practice. "Are you alright?"

He looks at me and I feel I may be face to face with a person turning into a zombie.

"Yeah… Hey Chi-chan… Do you want to play a match with me during the afternoon practice?" He says sounding really tired.

"Wouldn't be best if you played one of the male regulars? I still have some points I have to be better at…" I say a bit insecure.

He looks at me, looking awake for the first time ever since he walked in. He stares into my eyes and then grabs my hands and holds them with his hands.

"Don't be insecure Chi-chan. You are just as good of a player as the rest of us! Hyoutei was very lucky to have female members just as strong as the male ones… You are such a talent Serve and Volley player! To practice for a match against Marui-san you are the perfect choice because you are more than good enough to play a serious match against him too! I believe in you!" He says intensely making me blush.

I don't say a thing 'cause the truth is that I don't know what to say and he seems to understand that.

"So, I will ask again, do you want to play a match with me during the afternoon practice?" He says smiling.

"Anything you want…" I say without thinking and when he looks at me amused, I realize what I said and start to blush harder. "I mean… I meant… I… uhn…"

"I look forward to playing against you later!" He says smiling and I am thankful he let it slide what I said.

He starts to leave but then seems to change his mind, he walks towards and is really close to me, he moves even closer to whisper something in my ear.

"I will hold you to what you said Chi-chan!" I hear him say in a low voice.

He moves away smirking leaving me looking like a tomato behind.

* * *

**Minka Aizawa POV**

Wednesday went by easily until afternoon practice. Narumi was playing a very intense and interesting match against Shishido while a blushing Chiharu was playing happily against a smiling Jirou. And I was sitting talking with Hiyoshi about some of my weak points after I played him a few minutes ago and lost for 7 games to 5.

"Aizawa." I turn to see Atobe walking towards me. When he arrives Hiyoshi excuses himself.

"Play a match against Ore-sama." He says serious.

"Why?" I ask curious.

"As time passes the matches will get harder and harder and since the 'if you lose you are out' won't apply to the girls I would prefer if you didn't lose. From what I gathered the female pair of Rikkaidai have been playing together for a long time and won many doubles tournaments when young. And your stamina is lacking a bit more than the other girls, I imagine is because of the differences between Japan and Australia that your organism is still adjusting to. Playing against me after playing against Hiyoshi will help you." He says serious.

"I see. Well… Prepare to lose." I say smirking while getting up making him chuckle.

"You wish." He says smiling.


End file.
